DANGEROUS MISSION
by Palak96
Summary: I am back with new story... hmm.. something wrong with abhijeet.. he is not able to tell anyone... what's the reason? n what's the dangerous mission about? many questions... to get answer get to story.. read.. not only read... review too...:) :)... LAST CHAPTER PLZ READ AND REVIEW... :) :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.. I am back with new story.. now let me clear.. here Abhijeet is not suffering from memory loss..**

Days are passing normal… but there is something wrong with Abhijeet… from some days.. Abhijeet is stressed and teansed… he has not told anyone reason about it.. not even Daya.. whenever Daya ask him the reason for the tension.. some times..Abhijeet ignores it…. And sometimes changes the topic… Daya sees Abhijeet in same.. tensed and stressed position..

Daya pov: aaj toh main jaan kar hi rahunga… baat kya hai..

Daya goes to Abhijeet…

Daya: Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: Daya.. tum kab aaye..

Daya: jab tum kahi khoe hua they…

Abhijeet: main woh..

Daya: nahi boss.. aaj koi bahana nahi chalega.. tumhe aapni pareshani ki wajah batani hi hogi…

Abhijeet: Daya.. main waqt aane par tumhe bata dunga.. abhi nahi bata paunga..

Daya: pakka..

Abhijeet: haan..

Abhijeet leaves…

Daya: agar main is par jyada jor dalunga toh.. aacha nahi hoga.. kahi aur stressed na ho jaye…

After that Daya.. did not forced Abhijeet to tell.. so he decided to avoid further.. so Abhijeet doesn't get any further stress and tension…..

By every passing day..Abhijeet looked more and more stressed… all this stress has affected his health… his health has started to deteriorating… but he used to regularly come to bureau…

One day.. Daya and Abhijeet were returning.. Daya looked at Abhijeet…

Daya: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: ha Daya…

Daya: tum.. tek toh ho na…

Abhijeet: ha Daya main tek hoon… but we know something is wrong with him.. which he doesn't want to tell anyone…

Daya: Abhijeet.. main keh raha tha ki…..

Abhijeet: Daya gadi rok…

Daya immediately stops.. the car…. Abhijeet gets out of the car…

Daya: kya hua boss..

Abhijeet: jungle se kisi ke chilani ki awaz aa rahi hai..

Daya and Abhijeet listen.. and yes someone is screaming… bachao.. koi hai…

Abhijeet: Daya tu uss taraf dekh main yaha dekhta hoon…

Abhijeet and Daya head towards the different directions… Abhijeet was searching… where the sound was coming from… then suddenly… one person bumped into him…

Abhijeet: sambal ke.. looked at the person.. and was shocked….mangu.. tu.. mangu falls on ground… Abhijeet gets worried..

Abhijeet: mangu kya hua.. kisne kiya yeh….

Mangu: Abhijeet.. sab.. jo log mere peeche mujhe marne.. wahi..aapki jaan..katra.. ko khatra hai.. jo log mere peeche hai woh aapko mar denge…(broken voice)

Abhijeet did not pay much attention to this last few words… right now he just wanted to save him somehow.. mangu was breathing heavily…. Abhijeet got tears in his eyes.. as he is his one of best informer.. and really close to him too…

He calls Daya…. Daya comes…

Daya: Abhijeet.. issey hospital le jana hoga..

Mangu: sab.. aap..ki..jaan.. woh log…aapko.. aur CID..saying this he loses his senses..

Abhijeet: mangu… mangu..

Daya checks… him…

Daya: Abhijeet he is dead..

Abhijeet stunned… kya.. nahi mangu nahi marr sakta…

Daya: Abhijeet sambalo khud ko.. aur yeh khabri…

Abhijeet: Daya yeh mera mamuli kabri nahi tha.. bahut khaas tha mere liye.. bahut khaas…

Daya: Abhijeet main samaj sakta hoon… lekin yeh chik raha tha kahi koi iskey peechey toh nahi tha.. main dekta hoon..

Daya was searching… but couldn't find anyone around…. He came back…

Daya: koi nahi mila..

Abhijeet couldn't believe he is dead.. Abhijeet and Daya took him to their car… Daya was driving.. Abhijeet pov: kahi unhi logo ne toh nahi mara issey… agar aisa hua toh main inhe chodoga nahi…

_**Flashback**_

_**At a place…**_

_**Mangu: salam saab..**_

_**Abhijeet: ek kaam hai karega..**_

_**Mangu: ha saab aapke liye kuch bhi..**_

_**Abhijeet: kaam main khatra hai.. **_

_**Mangu: saab aapne aapun ko sahi rasta dikhaya.. apun ke liye itna kuch kiya… pechle 6 saal se aapun aapke liye kaam kar raha hai… aur martey dum tak karega… aapun pein bharosa rako.. kabhi aapko dokha nahi dega…**_

_**Abhijeet: tujhepe bharosa hai.. isliye tujhe yeh kaam soop raha hoon…**_

_**Mangu: kaam kya hai..**_

_**Abhijeet: sunn.. he tells him…**_

_**Abhijeet: aur haan… mujhe khabar detey rehna… **_

_**Mangu: ji saab…**_

_**Flashback over**_

Daya says: Abhijeet mujhe lagta hai.. humhe issey forensic lab le jaan chahiye.. shayad..

Abhijeet: ha Daya… ab salukhe saab hi batayegey.. iski maut kaise hui… mujhe iske katil tak kisi bhi tarah pahuchna hai…

**At the forensic lab**

Abhijeet and daya comes with mangu body…

Salukhe: arrey abhijeet.. kya yaar main ghar jaa raha tha.. tumne mere samne laash la kar rakh di..

Abhijeet: (angrily) dr saab.. humhara kab kisse samna ho jae.. humhe pata nahi hota.. filhal mere liye janna bahut zaroori hai… iski maut kaise aur kab hui.. samje aap.. aur rahi baat aapke ghar jaane..

Salukhe: arrey tum toh naraz ho gaye.. main bas aise hi keh raha tha..

Salukhe and tarika examines his body… acp, rajat, freddy, purvi comes in…

Acp: daya..

Daya: sir…

Acp: yeh laash…

Daya: sir yeh.. abhijeet ke kabri mangu ki hai.. bahut dukh hai issey iski maut ka..

Acp: ha.. bahut kareeb jot ha yeh iskey… to salukhe: ha bol kya pata chala..

Salukhe: boss.. iski maut.. bahut…

Salukhe: pehle issey kayi dinno tak torture kiya gaya…bahut jyada… bechara..

Acp: toh torture ki wajah se iski maut hoi..

Tarika: nahi.. iski maut.. kisi aur wajah se hui hai…

Daya: kisse..

Sakukhe: wahi pata nahi chal raha hai… todha waqt do…

Abhijeet: dr saab aap jitna waqt lena hai le lejiye…bas pata lagayie….

All are waiting.. abhijeet is walking here and there…

Salukhe: pata chal gaya boss…

Abhijeet: kaise sir..

Salukhe: abhijeet iski body main ek chip fit ki gayi thi… aur kahi door se yeh chip activate kiya gaya.. aur uske karan iski maut ho gayi…

Acp: daya ab iss chip se hi pata chalega issey kisne mara aur.. kyu?

Abhijeet is lost somewhere.. daya calls him…

Daya: abhijeet… abhijeet..

Abhijeet: ha daya…

Daya: kaha kho gaye…

Abhijeet: kahi nahi.. main abhi aata hoon…

Daya: ja kaha rahe ho?

Abhijeet: kaam se..

Abhijeet leaves…

Acp: issey kya hua?

Daya: pata nahi sir.. shayad mangu ki maut..

**Author Note: so guys.. how is this? Plz do review and tell me should I continue it or not? What abhijeet is hiding? Who wants to kill him? Plz do tell me… I am sorry not good at writing romantic stuff... so have to bare mine.. mysteey and suspencefull stories... hehe.. batana kaisa laga... jyada se jyada reviews dena... i will be waiting... ab aap log hi decide karo.. main continue karo ya nahi...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: really sorry for delay.. guys.. mujhe urgently India jana pada… apne cousin ke wedding ke liye… jaldi jaldi main aap sab ko batana bhul gayi thi… and jis jagah main rehti hoon.. waha net connection milna almost impossible hai…. And shaadi main itna busy thi ki… time hi nahi mila… sorry for keep you waiting… and plz… yaar.. review kartey raho… I hav updated wapas pana… but some of my friends are not reviewing… :(.. I am happy ki 36 reviews to first chappy…. Chalo ismain bhi aache se padho aur review kardo… warna main roh dungi… hehe.. bahut bakwas Karli… ab story shuru…**

Abhijeet leaves from forensic lab…

Acp: issey kya hua?

Daya: pata nahi sir.. shayad mangu ki maut… daya is tensed… acp sees this…

Acp: daya… kya baat hai…

Daya: sir.. abhijeet kuch dino se bahut pareshan sa hai.. khoya rehta hai..

Acp: tumne pucha nahi…

Daya: kayi baar pucha sir… par har bar baat ko taal deta hai… kehta hai.. waqt aane par bata dunga…

Acp: pata nahi.. kya chal raha hai iske dimaak mein… salukhe iss chip ke bare main tu kuch bata sakta hai…

Salukhe: nahi boss.. yeh chip… kuch alag hi hai… issey break karna humhare baski baat nahi hai…

Daya: (anger looks)sir.. aise koi kaam nahi hai jo cid nahi kar sakti…

Salukhe: arrey.. main kab keh raha hoon.. main toh bas..

Acp: daya.. do minute chup raho… ha salukhe bol..

Salukhe: boss.. iss chip ka code… sirf koi expert hi dodh sakta hai…

Acp: code breaking expert…

Daya's phone rings…

Daya: hello.. ha.. tek hai…

Acp: kaun tha daya..

Daya: sir mera khabri… kuch batana hai..

Acp: kya?

Daya: pata nahi sir.. mile ko bola hai..

Acp: tek hai tum jao…

Daya leaves…

Daya with his khabri

Daya: kya baat hai..

Khabri: saab.. woh..

Daya: kya hai..

Khabri: sab maine abhijeet saab ko.. kahi dekha…

Daya: dekha toh ismein pareshani wali kya baat hai…

Khabri: saab aap mane gey nahi.. abhijeet sir.. ko maine waha dekha jaha… criminals ka aada hai..

Daya shocked…

Daya: kya?

Khabri: haan saab…

Daya: tumne paka abhijeet ko hi dekha…

Khabri: ha saab… abhijeet sir hi they..

Daya: kaha par..

Khabri: sir.. shyam nagar.. factory ke paas… jo malad mein hai…

Daya: aacha tek hai.. daya is confused what abhijeet is up to…

Daya pov: yeh abhijeet kar kya raha hai…

Daya leaves…

At bureau

Abhijeet is in the bureau… there is a box on his table… on top written senior inspector abhijeet… he opens the box… was shocked… he sees daya coming in to bureau with someone.. he quickly.. closes the box and hides it… acp and others to come from acp cabin.. as they were discussing about a case… inside… abhijeet sees the person with daya and is shocked to see him…

Acp: daya.. yeh kaun hai..

Daya: sir.. yeh vishal hai.. mera dost… aur yeh code breaking expert hai..

Vishal: nice to meet you sir…

Daya: aur vishal yeh hai.. abhi.. I mean senior inspector abhijeet.. mera dost… vishal is shocked to see abhijeet here…

Abhijeet and vishal shake hand.. but abhijeet shows him anger looks… vishal knows the reason…

Abhijeet: daya… tumne kabhi aapne iss dost ke bare main bataya nahi…(while looking at vishal)..

Daya: boss.. vishal yaha nahi rehta tha.. delhi main tha abhi kuch hi mahino pehle yaha transfer hua hai iska..

Acp: aacha.. toh tum har code break kar saktey ho?

Vishal: ha sir bilkul… (Confident)…

Acp: abhijeet tum vishal ki help kar dena.. kyuki tum bhi code breaking aur making karte hoon..

Abhijeet: ji sir…

Whereas a case has been reported… acp, daya and other leaves.. only vishal and abhijeet is in the bureau…

Vishal tries to talk to abhijeet.. but abhijeet is not interested in listening to him…

Vishal: abhijeet…

Abhijeet:(harsh) kya hai…

Vishal: tum Cid mein.. I mean kaise.. tum toh..

Abhijeet cuts him.. dekho aapne kaam se kaam rakho.. samje.. mere pass waqt nahi hai.. falto batoin ke liye…

Vishal pov: main janto hoon.. tumne mujhe abhi tak maaf nahi kiya.. he is really guilty for what he did with him… he wanted to ask forgiveness from abhijeet but.. abhijeet ignores him… vishal again talk to abhijeet…

Vishal: abhijeet.. main tumse maafi manga chahta hoon… abhijeet is working on computer… abhijeet plz.. ek baar.. toh sunlo… maine jo kiya… abhijeet gets up…

Abhijeet: dekho vishal behtar hoga ki hum purani bataoin ko yaad na kare… aur ha yaad rako na tum mujhse pehle kabhi miley they… aur na main tumse… samaj.. pointing finger towards him…

Others returns back.. after solving the case… abhijeet gets busy again with his work…

Daya looks at abhijeet.. who is in angry mood..

Daya: abhijeet…

Abhijeet: kya hai..(high voice)..

Daya is stunned with his behavior…

Abhijeet: daya.. tum.. sorry..(calm down)

Daya: kya hua? Tum..

Abhijeet: kuch nahi bas… daya meri tabiyat kuch tek nahi hai… main ghar ja raha hoon… acp aaye toh keh dena.. abhijeet picks the box.. he leaves from there.. leaving all the team member confused…. and mystery about the box…

Daya pov: kuch toh chupa rahe ho tum abhi.. aur yeh box..

Daya: vishal.. tumhare aur abhijeet ke beech kuch hua kya..

Vishal: nahi.. daya.. kuch bhi toh nahi.. main code ko break karne ki koshish karta hoon..

Daya: haan tek hai…

Abhijeet is driving back home… he remembers the incident… happened… years ago….

Abhijeet: vishal.. jab bhi main tumhe dekhuga.. mujhe bethi batein yaad aayegi jo main yaad nahi karna chahta…

At night daya to comes back home.. he sees abhijeet sitting on sofa… placing his one foot on table and other on floor… with closed eyes… daya comes shakes him… abhijeet.. abhijeet's head fall to right side of sofa.. daya holds him.. abhi… kya hua?.. akhele kholo.. abhi… he goes to kitchen brings water… and sprinkles to his face… abhijeet.. slowly opens his eyes… he is feeling dizziness.. daya carries him to his room..

Daya: aaram se…

He lay him on bed…

Daya: kitni baar kaha hai.. aapna dhyan rakha karo… lekin nahi tumhe toh aapni marzi karni hai… itni tension kyu letey ho boss… ab dekho ho gayi na tabiyat kharab…(scolding him)..

Abhijeet smiling…

Daya: main tumhe samja raha hoon.. aur tum muskura rahe hoon… he gives him water… abhijeet drinks it…

Daya: tumne subah se kuch khaya..

Abhijeet lowers his head and nodded no… daya gives him angry looks..

Daya: abhijeet.. aaj tumhe aapni parishani ki wajah batani hogi… itna stressed and tension… kis baat ki… dekho aapne aap ko… aaj tumhe batana hi hoga.. chalo batao..

Abhijeet: daya.. main woh.. darsaal..

Daya: sidhe point par aao..

Abhijeet: daya.. mujhe.. m.. before he could continue… daya's phone rings…

Daya: phone ko bhi abhi bajna tha..

Daya picks the phone.. hello… ji sir.. abhijeet… haan sir tek hai.. ji..

Daya goes out from room… he is doing something into kitchen… he comes back after 30 minutes.. abhijeet looks at him… he is holding a tray in his hand… he places the tray on bed..

Daya: ab chup chap khana khalo..

Abhijeet pov: thank god.. daya main tumhe abhi kuch nahi bata sakta… chalo abhi toh bach gaya.. par agey.. kaise talu ga..

Daya: kaha kho gaye…

Abhijeet: kahi nahi.. bas yahi soch raha tha.. ki agar.. kabhi mujhe..

Daya: tumhe kuch nahi hoga.. main aisa hone hi nahi dunga… tum bhi kya lekar baith gaye.. chalo.. khana kao.. daya feeds him… ab tum aaram karo.. daya starts to leave abhijeet holds his hand… daya.. plz mere pass raho… daya smiles.. he sits on bed… placing abhijeet head on his lap…

Abhijeet pov: ek yeh dost hai.. joh meri itni parwah karta hai.. humesha mere saath khada hota hai.. aur ek vishal tha.. jisne mujhe dhoka de diya… sahi kaha hai.. humhe dost soch samaj kar hi chunne chahiye… abhijeet sleeps…

Daya pov: boss.. tum itni tension kyu letey hoon… tum kuch na kuch toh chupa rahe ho.. tum bata nahi pa rahe.. lekin main pata laga kar hi rahuga…

**Author note: sorry for late update…. Toh kaisa raha hai… batana jaroor… and plz yaar… review karo… wapas pana sirf 18 reviews.. :( very disappointing… ab ismein toh review kar dena.. plz yaar.. first chapter main 38 reviews.. wonderfull.. :).. iss chapter main shayad 20 reviews… haine.. nahi… aisa nahi.. hona chahiye… keep reviewing… thanks…. And one more thing wapas pana I will only update when I get enough reviews… thank you… and sorry if I have hurt anyone…. plz review... at lease 35 reviews to this chapter...**

Artanish- thank you friend… :)

Piya-thank you so much…

Khushi Mehta-thank you… and sorry for delay…

Palak-thank you.. :)

Priya-thank you… :)

Sweetpari-thank you… :)

Pari-thank you… yaar… aap agar yeh padh rahi ho toh… plz review karna isko aur wapas pana…

Srija-thanks for your suggestion yaar… I will try my best.. :)

Anhaal-thank you… :)

Shrestha- thank you.. and sorry for delay…

Misha c- thanks….

Rukmani-thank you…

Shweta-arrey.. arrey.. aapne toh dhamki dedi mujhe.. ab toh continue karni hi padhegi.. and thanks yaar..

To all guests- thank you so much… keep supporting…

Mg-thank you…

Ritu-thank you…

Mina-thank you…

Tasha-thank you… I will try to show abhirika scene

Mit's-thanks..jald hi confusion dhur ho jayega..

Siya01-thank you… keep supporting…

Samayara-thank you.. really sorry for late….

Rakhi-thank you…

Kirti-thank you…

Namratha-thank you…


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest- thank you…**

**Pari- thank you.. so much… **

**Rukmani- thank you so much… main humesha aapke review ka wait karti ho..**

**Misha- thank you…**

**Priya- thank you… **

**Guest- thank you…**

**Jyoti- thank you.. ab toh khatra.. aur bhi badh gaya…**

**Shrestha- thanks.. **

**Tasha- thanks… **

**Aditya- sorry.. wait karwane ke liye… actually mere laptop main problem ho rahi thi… isliye… late ho gaya..**

**Siya-thank you…**

**Anhaal- thank you so much…**

**Srija- thanks…**

**Adk- thanks.. ab regular review karna…**

**Artanish- thank you.. keep supporting…**

**Khushi-thnaks… yaar.. love you too..**

**Piya- hi.. main bilkul tek… thanks… love you too…..**

**Sweetpari-thanks…**

**Pinki-thanks…**

**Dev-thanks…**

**Raja-thanks…**

**Guest-thanks…**

**Saina-thanks…**

**Kavel- thank you…**

**Cidfrek-thank you… love you…**

**And all guest and silent readers… thank you so much… **

Next morning…

Abhijeet wakes up… daya comes…

Daya: good morning boss…

Abhijeet: good morning daya…

Daya: ab kaisi hai tumhari tabiyat…

Abhijeet: pehle se aachi hai…

Abhijeet gets up… daya stops him…

Daya: aa na… kaha..

Abhijeet: daya bureau ke liye late.. ho raha hai…

Daya: abhijeet.. tumhe aaram ki jaroorat hai…

Abhijeet: daya plz… main tek hoon…

Abhijeet does not listen to daya… and leaves to fresh up…

Daya: abhijeet.. suno toh..

Daya goes down to.. prepare breakfast… abhijeet comes after 15 minute… they eat breakfast.. it's really quiet… usually environment is not like this… finally daya breaks the silence…

Daya: boss… nasta kaisa hai…

Abhijeet: (low) aacha hai…

Daya: bass aacha…

Abhijeet: ha daya aacha hai.. chal ab teri bak bak ho gayi ho toh… bureau chale…

Daya: haan chalo…

They leave for bureau…. Daya is driving… abhijeet is lost….. somewhere….

Daya: boss… tumhe kya lagta hai.. kisne mara hoga mangu ko… aur woh kuch keh raha tha… kya keh raha tha?

There is no response from abhijeet… daya looks at him…

Daya: main kab se bol raha hoon.. janab hai ki kuch bol hi nahi rahe…

Daya: abhijeet….

Still no response… now daya a little loud… abhijeet… abhijeet comes back to his senses…

Abhijeet: haan… daya..

Daya: kaha kho gaye they… main kabse.. bula raha hoon…

Abhijeet: nahi daya.. bass aise hi..

Daya's phone rings….

Daya: hello… ji sir… 15 minute main aa rahe hai…

They reach at the bureau….

Daya: tum ruko.. main park karke aata hoon…

Abhijeet gets out… and waits for daya… to return… someone comes places hand on his shoulder…abhijeet turns… seeing the person anger expression comes on his face… he starts to leave..

Person: abhijeet plz.. ruko… mujhe aapni baat kehna ka mauka toh do..

Abhijeet stops…

Abhijeet: (anger tone) kaho…

Person: main.. tumse.. maafi manga chahta hoon… maine galat kiya…

Abhijeet: ho gaya.. ab main chalo… vishal dekho.. tum mujhe dhur hi raho toh behtar hoga… tumhare liye bhi aur mere liye bhi..

Vishal: abhijeet.. before he could say abhijeet… leaves from there… and goes to bureau…

Inside bureau.. he enters angrily….

All: good morning sir….

Abhijeet does not reply… he glanced at all angrily… goes to his desk.. and starts working…

Sachin: yeh abhijeet sir ko kya hi gaya.. unka mood itna kharab kyu ho gaya…

Nikhil: pata nahi sir…

Here daya comes in with vishal… daya to abhijeet: arrey boss.. tum akele uppar aa gaye..

Abhijeet: in anger he forgret.. he was waiting for daya… acp enters… he sees abhijeet..

Acp: abhijeet… tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet gets up: sir..

Acp: kal tumhari tabiyat begar gayi thi… aur tum bureau…

Daya: sir.. maine issey samjaya.. aaram karlo lekin.. yeh meri sunta kaha hai..

Acp looks at daya: daya… tum toh kuch bhi maat kaho… maine tumse kaha tha na.. issey aane maat dena bureau… (scolding him)

Abhijeet: sir.. aap daya.. ko maat datiye… maine hi jabardasti ki thi..

Acp: tumhara kuch nahi ho sakta… aacha ab jyada tension maat lena…

Then to daya: waise.. daya.. code break hua..

Vishal: sir.. bas mujhe kuch gantey dijiye.. main jald hi break kar dunga…

Acp: tek hai…

Vishal is working with the.. chip.. he remembers…

_He had joined… code breaking academy… it was his first day…. He did not know anyone… but he meet his first friend… whom he became partner with in an assignment… they started working together… spending more time together… his best quality was.. he was really smart, intelligent…. Was able to detect things faster than him… _

_Vishal: thanks yaar… agar tum mera saath na detey toh main kabhi yeh samaj hi nahi pata…_

_Person: arrey thanks kyu keh rahe ho… dost hotey hi madad ke liye hai.. aacha hai.. issey maine bhi kuch sikh liya.. _

_Both laugh…_

_Vishal: waise tum.. humesha se he.. Code breaker expert ban na chahtey they…_

_Person: haan vishal… lagta hai… jald hi.. mera sapna pura ho jayega…_

_Vishal: haan… jaroor hoga.. abhijeet…_

_He smiles.. and abhijeet smiles back…._

_Who knew two friends with break apart…. Abhijeet's friend will become the reason of him leaving this field and becoming a cid officer… _

_Once abhijeet and vishal were given a project… abhijeet used his technique… which was very unique.. _

_Vishal: kya baat hai abhijee.. tumne toh kitni aasani se… yeh code break kar diya.. _

_Abhijeet: baas.. ho gaya.. aacha maine toh aapna kaam kiya.. tumhara kaam.. maine tumhe joh karne ko kaha tha.._

_Vishal: abhijeet.. woh main tumhe kal tak dedunga…_

_Abhijeet: aacha tek hai…_

He comes back to reality

Vishal: kash maine tumhe dhoka na diya hota… main apni galti par bahut sharminda hoon… abhijeet…

Finally vishal unlocks the code…

Vishal: daya.. code break ho gaya…

Daya: that's great…

Daya checks it… he insterts the chip into his computer… there was a file.. but as soon as he opened the file it got deleted automatically…

Daya: arrey yeh kya…

Abhijeet joins him…

Abhijeet: kya hua daya..

Daya: abhijeet jaise hi maine file open ki yeh aapne aap delete ho gayi…

Abhijeet: oh no.. ab humhe location ke bare main kaise pata chalega..

Daya: abhijeet mujhe lagta hai.. humhe wapas se wahi jaana cahihye… jaha humhe tumhare khabri ki laash mili thi.. shayad.. kuch shurag haath lage…

Abhijeet: haan.. sahi kaha… suddenly abhijeet's phone rings… he looks at caller id… and gets angry… he goes out to attend the call..

Abhijeet: (shouting at the person on phone): hello.. dekh main teri dhamikiyon se dharne wala nahi hoon… samja.. dubara phone maat karna…

Abhijeet turns and sees daya standing in front of him… abhijeet.. is at dazed… da..ya.. tu..

Daya: haan main… kiska phone tha…

Abhijeet: kuch nahi yaar.. ek khabri ka tha…

Daya: tum itna chila kyu rahe they… uspar…

Abhijeet: w..oh.. yaar… main eek khabri ko kaam par lagaya tha… par ab tak kuch pata nahi laga paya.. bas isliye..

Daya pov: hmm.. kuch toh hai.. tum.. khabriyon pe is tarah se behave nahi kartey… kuch toh hai…

Abhijeet excuses himself and leaves from there….

Abhijeet: daya.. ko mujhpar shak hogaya hoga… par daya.. main tumhe sab kuch bata nahi sakta.. lekin… sach batane ke liye.. pura sach bhi jaanna jaroori hai… pehle mujhe uss parcel ka raaz janna hoga…

Abhijeet leaves… from bureau… someone comes out from bureau and follows him…

Where as in the jungle…

Daya, rajat, Nikhil and purvi…

Daya: sab log aachi tarah se dekho… dekho kuch milta hai kya? Ek ek jagah…

All: ji sir…

Daya's phone rings…

Daya: haan.. kya? Parcel.. tek hai.. haan.. peecha kartey raho..

Daya: parcel… then he remembers… when daya came with vishal, he saw abhijeet.. with a parcel…

Kahi yeh vahi parcel toh nahi… ho sakta hai… aur abhijeet… aise jagah kyu gaya?.. kitne sare sawal hai.. jab ek bhi nahi.. jo jawab de sakta hai.. dena nahi chahta.. mujhe hi kuch karna padega.. lekin pehle mangu ke case ko dekhtey hai…

Rajat, Nikhil and purvi.. were looking for clue… daya too joins them…

In car.. a person's phone rings…

Person: hello.. he immediately stops his car… kya.. dekho tum.. hello.. hello… ch.. dam it.. (he was irritated) oh no kahi sach main… mujhe jana hoga… he turns his car and drives to place….

Rajat finds something…

Rajat: sir.. yeh dikhiye.. yaha khoon hai.. lagta hai yaha hatapayi hui thi…

Daya: haan rajat.. ek kaam karo… samples utha lo… aur dekho aur kuch milta hai kya…

And a gunshot… someone falls on ground… all turn and shocked..

Daya: Nikhil, rajat (loud) pakro ussey…

Nikhil: ji.. ji sir..

Nikhil and Rajat runs behind the person.. purvi… takes something and helps daya.. carry person in car…

Here all take person to hospital…

purvi: plz.. akhele koliye..(teary tone)..

daya was driving as fast as he could… daya stopped quills at city hospital… daya got down.. quickly brought the stretcher.. laid him on stretcher… and took him in…

daya: doctor.. plz…

Doctor comes and checks him… and takes him to operation theatre… daya is waiting outside…

**Flashback**

**Daya and rajat were collecting some evidence… one person was aiming his gun at Daya… his finger were on trigger… and was about to press… someone came in front and bullet hits his back…**

Acp, tarika, pankaj and salukhe comes to hospital…

Acp: (worried) daya.. kya hua?

No reply from him… daya is in shock… tarika goes to purvi and asks her….

Tarika: purvi.. plz bolo kya hua?

Purvi: (crying) tarika.. w..oh abhijeet sir…

Salukhe: abhijeet… kya hua ussey…

Purvi explains everything… doctor comes out… he looks at all their faces.. which were depressed..

Doctor: arrey aap log.. itna gabra kyu rahe hai..

Daya: abhi.. abhijeet.. kaisa hai..

Doctor: he is absolutely fine… bas todhi weekness hai.. au eek baat.. unka mind bahut takka hua hai.. aisa lagta hai kafi stressed rehtey hai… plz unka dhyan rakhiyega…

Daya: ji.. doctor.. hum mil saktey hai.. ussey….

Doctor: ji jaroor… par abhi hosh main nahi aaya.. jab aayega aap mil lijiyega…

Doctor leaves… abhijeet has been transferred to normal room…daya goes in his room… and sits beside him..

Daya: boss.. har bar tum mujhe musibat se bacha tey ho.. lekin kabhi apni problem nahi batatey… bahut galat baat hai.. bhai…

Abhijeet slowly opens his eyes… he sees daya…

Abhijeet: D..aya..

Daya gets happy… haan abhijeet..

Abhijeet: tu tek toh hai..

Daya: boss.. chot lagi tumhe hai… aur mujhse puch rahe ho…

Abhijeet: (smiles) tujhe main kaise kuch hone de sakta..

Daya.. tears comes from his eyes.. he hugs Abhijeet tightly…

Abhijeet: daya.. chod.. daya.. was too emotional.. he forgot abhijeet… back is hurt… daya realized it… and leaves him..

Daya: sorry.. boss..

Abhijeet: it's okay…

Daya starts to leave…

Abhijeet: kaha ja rahe ho?

Daya: (smiles) abhi aata hoon…

Daya leaves… abhijeet smiles… abhijeet's phone rings… seeing the caller id… abhijeet's smiles disappears… in his eyes… first time there was a dread… he picks the phone…

Abhijeet: hello…

Person: hello.. senior inspector abhijeet…

Abhijeet: kyu phone kiya(anger)

Person: iss baar toh tumne daya ko bacha liya… tumhe toh meri baat kay akin nahi tha.. ab toh maine sabit bhi kar diya…

Abhijeet: kya chahtey ho tum?

Person: main… and mute….

Abhijeet is dumbfounded…. He was boiling in antagonism..

Person: soch lo abhijeet.. tumhare pas.. bas 24 gantey hai..

The phone gets cut.. but abhijeet's phone is still.. close to his ear… daya comes back… he sees Abhijeet.. who is looking tensed… he sees daya… staring at him…

Abhijeet: daya.. tu..m kab aaye…

Daya: main.. abhi.. abhijeet.. tum itne pareshan..

Abhijeet: k..kuch nahi daya.. aise hi.. bas yahi soch raha hoon.. mangu ka khooni kaun hai..(abhijeet is trying to change the topic)

Daya: haan.. abhijeet… jungle se kuch saboot mile hai.. lab bej diye hai.. aur haan jis aadmi ne goli chalayi thi… woh marra gaya…

Abhijeet: kya.. kaise?

Daya: rajat aur Nikhil ussey pakarne ke liye uske peeche bagey.. lekin ussey pehle ussey pakar pathey.. aachank gir para.. aur wahi maut ho gayi…

Abhijeet pov: puri planning kar raha hai…

Abhijeet: daya.. mujhe bureau jana hai…

Daya is stunned… and angry.. tumhara dimak tikhane par hai…

Abhijeet: daya.. plz.. jab tak mangu ke khatil ko main dundh na loon.. mujhe chen nahi milega… plz.. daya.. main tek hoon.. aur tu hai na mujhe sambalne ke liye…

Daya: par abhijeet..

Abhijeet: daya.. plz…

Daya know abhijeet will not listen.. he went to talked to doctor…

Daya: aacha tek hai.. lekin ek shart hai…

Abhijeet: kya?

Daya: tum jyada kaam nahi karogey.. aur time pe ghar ja kar aaram karogey… (stricted and caring)

Abhijeet: tek hai..

Daya leaves..

Abhijeet pov: sorry daya aaj pehli baar tujhse jhuth kaha.. (tears).. pata nahi iske baat main tujhse kabhi mil paunga ya.. nahi..

**In forensic lab…**

Salukhe and tarika are working… they are checking.. evidence collected from jungle and body of shooter…

Acp, sachin and rajat enters..

Acp: haan salukhe bol…

Salukhe: boss.. pehle tum batao.. abhijeet kaisa hai.. (cared)

Acp: abhi tek hai.. aur saab jayede… abhi aa jayega… lab…

Salukhe and tarika stunned… and confused

Salukhe: kya matlab?

Voice comes from door… matlab.. abhijeet.. ab tek hai.. aur aapke samney hai..

All turn… abhijeet was standing there…

Acp: abhijeet.. tum tek ho..

Abhijeet: haan sir.. bas todha sa pain hai.. kaam karunga toh dard aapne aap gayab ho jayega…

All smile at this…

Salukhe: boss.. yeh laash.. iski maut bhi waise hi hui hai.. jaise mangu ki…

All stunned…

Daya: sir.. matlab isko bhi..chip ke jariye mara gaya hai..

Tarika: haan daya..

Salukhe: aur..

Abhijeet is feeling.. pain.. and dizziness.. his vision is becoming blurry… he loses his consciousness… and falls.. but… Sachin was standing beside him… holds him… shouts.. SIR… daya panics..

Daya: issey kya hua?

Daya sprinkles water on him… abhijeet opens his eyes… ahh.. comes from his mouth…

Daya: bola tha na.. maat lo risk..

Abhijeet: main tek hoon daya.. (low tone)

Daya: koi tek wik nahi ho.. chalo ghar…

Abhijeet: daya.. tum yahi raho.. sachin mujhe chod dega… yaha.. bahut kaam hai..

Daya: nahi main tumhe akela nahi chodu ga…(such a caring brother)

Abhijeet: daya.. plz.. samaj.. yeh case bhi important hai..

Acp: daya.. abhijeet tek keh raha hai… aur problem nahi hogi.. vishal ruk jayega abhijeet ke saath…

Daya: tek hai sir.. main vishal ko call kar deta hoon…

Sachin starts to leave with abhijeet… abhijeet before leaving looks at all… and smiles… he stops.. and hugs daya…

Daya: abhijeet.. kya hua?

Abhijeet: kuch nahi.. bas aise hi..

They separate and… abhijeet leaves with sachin…

Abhijeet pov: agar vishal mere saath rehega toh main aapna kaam kaise karunga… nahi.. kuch toh karna padega..

**Author note: really sorry for keeping you waiting…. I have given you long chapter… plz review… and plz tell.. did you liked it…well danger ka start ho chukka hai… maine aapna kaam kar diya ab aap bhi aapna kaam kardo.. padho aur review kardo.. plz… let's see whether I can cross 100.. review karna plz.. silent readers bhi… jyada se jyada review… soon I will be updating… kismet ka khel.. (abhirika story).. plz yaar.. review.. aap sab review.. karo.. humhari duty hai aapke liye update karna.. aur ab aapko bhi toh review karna chahiye... (to all silent readers)... **


	4. Chapter 4

Abhijeet pov: agar vishal mere saath rehega toh main aapna kaam kaise karunga… nahi.. kuch toh karna padega..

Sachin drops abhijeet…

Abhijeet: sachin tum jao.. main.. chala jaunga..

Sachin: sir.. main aapko andar tak chod deta hoon…

Abhijeet: sachin…

Vishal comes on his bike…

Sachin: vishal.. aacha hua tum aa gaye… tum abhijeet sir ko andar le jao.. main chalta hoon… aur agar koi problem ho mujhe phone karna….

Vishal: ji…

Sachin drives away… vishal with much hesitation… holds.. abhijeet.. but abhijeet.. jerks his hand away…

Abhijeet: itne bhi burey din nayi aaye mere jo tum jaise dhokebaaz dost ka sahara lena padey…

Vishal: abhijeet main sach main bahut sharminda hoon.. main itne saalo se… intezar kar raha tha.. ki kabhi tum mere samney aaogey toh main tumse maafi mangu ga…

Abhijeet starts to walk…. He goes in… vishal too runs behind him… abhijeet is walking here and there… vishal looks at him.. he looks a little tensed…

Vishal says.. ab.. then stops… pov: nahi.. issey kuch puchuga toh gussa kar jayega… mujhe kuch batayega bhi nahi…

Vishal: abhijeet.. plz.. todha.. aaram karlo.. tumhare kandhe ko todha aaram chahiye…

Abhijeet: vishal.. tumhe meri parwah karne ki zaroorat nahi hai.. aur agar tum chaho toh ka saktey ho..

Vishal: abhijeet main toh…

Abhijeet just stares at him… vishal goes back and sits..

Abhijeet pov: yeh vishal toh jane wala nahi hai.. mujhe hi kuch karna padega… kabhi kabhi ispar gussa aata hai.. par kabhi kabhi aisa lagta hai.. jaise sach main sharminda.. hai.. filhal toh mujhe dusra important kaam niptana hai… maine iss kaam ke liye… behosh hone ka natak kiya… daya ko bhi mere saath na rehne ke liye rok liye.. par.. daya ne.. vishal ko mere sar par bitha diya…

Abhijeet receives a call… his phone was on table… nearby to vishal.. he was about to take phone… abhijeet hurriedly… comes… and… takes it… vishal has confusion expression…

Abhijeet on call: hello..

Person: hello… Abhijeet… kya baat hai bahut pareshan dikh rahe ho?

Abhijeet: tum ho meri pareshani ki wajah.. tumne mere khabri ko mar diya… choduga nahi tumhe…

Person starts to laugh… chodo ke tab jab main tumhare haath aaunga… koi saboot nahi hai tumhare pass.. ki maine tumhare khabri ko mara hai.. aur tum hi ne toh.. beja tha… ussey… khatre mein.. ab khatre main toh.. jaan..

Abhijeet: jaan toh main tumhari lunga… (frustrated)..

Person: khud toh zakmi… ho.. mujhe kaise…

Abhijeet: tumne ek sher se panga liya hai.. aur… jab sher.. zakmi hota hai.. toh aur takatwar ho jata hai…

Person: tumhare yeh dialogues.. aacha ab kaam ki baat kartey hai…

Vishal… calls abhijeet…

Abhijeet: baat mein baat karta hoon…

He cuts the call…

Abhijeet comes…

Abhijeet: haan.. bolo..

Vishal: nahi tumhari dawa.. woh day aka phone aaya tha… tumhe dawa dene ko kaha.. isliye.. main.. yeh

Abhijeet takes the medicine…

Abhijeet pov: daya.. kitni parwah karte ho tum meri… tera jaise dost.. naseeb se miltey hai…

Abhijeet then remembers…

Vishal: abhijeet.. tum kuch pareshan se ho.. agar problem hai mujhe batao.. shayad main tumhari madad kar sakoon…

Abhijeet: kyu madaad karna chahtey ho tum meri…

Vishal: plz.. abhi… mujhe galti sudharne ka ek mauka do… main tumhe koi dhoka nahi dunga…

Abhijeet(anger): vishal tum meri koi madad nahi kar saktey… aur mujhe tumhari jarurat nahi hai… plz chale jao… plz vishal…

Vishal: par.. abhi…

Abhijeet: vishal… plz… jao.. mujhe akela rehna hai… aur haan daya ko kuch batane ki jarurat nahi hai… jab daya aayega main ussey bata dunga… samje…

Vishal.. decides to leave.. as he knows Abhijeet anger…

Abhijeet pov: aacha hai chala gaya… abhijeet goes to his room… freshens up… he takes his gun… and leaves...

In bureau

Daya and others.. are working… daya is present in bureau but.. his mind is stuck… on abhi… he is really worried for him… because… since few days… he has been hiding something… which had resulted in his health… acp notices daya…

Acp: daya… no reply… again calls.. him.. daya…

Daya: ji.. sir…

Acp: kya hua hai.. itne pareshan kyu ho?

Daya: sir.. mujhe abhijeet pareshan kar raha hai…

Acp is confused..

Acp: abhijeet.. usko phone karlo…

Daya: sir.. pechle kuch dino se.. abhijeet… bahut tensed rehta hai… jab bhi ussey kuch puchta hoon… kuch bata ta nahi hai… baat ko taal deta hai…

Acp: aacha.. kab se ho raha hai yeh sab…

Daya: sir pechle… 1 mahiney se…

Acp: aur tum mujhe ab bata rahe ho…

Daya with his head down….

Whereas Sachin, Shreya, Pankaj comes in…

Sachin: sir… ek baat pata chali hai…

Daya: kya?

Sachin: sir.. abhijeet sir ka jo khabri hai.. mangu… pechle 3 mahiney se aapne ghar par nahi gaya hai..

Daya and acp are surprised….

Daya: ghar par nahi gaya…

Acp: tumhe ghar walo se puch teach ki…

Sachin: haan sir… uski wife ne bataya ki… mangu ko kisi mission pe beja tha.. abhijeet sir ne…

Acp, daya and others present in bureau were stunned….

Acp: mission… par…

Sachin: ji sir….

Daya: aur kuch pata chala..

Sachin: nahi sir… bas.. mangu ne yehi bola tha aapne ghar par… mission par ja raha hai… abhijeet saab ne bharosa karke itna bada kaam saupa hai..

Shreya: sir uski wife ka roh roh kar bura haal ho gaya hai… keh rahi thi.. agar pata hota.. uski jaan chali jayegi toh kabhi ussey khatre mein nahi jaane deti….

Daya: sir.. abhijeet ne humhe kuch bataya kyu nahi…

Acp: yahi toh samaj mein nahi aa raha… daya… abhijeet ko phone karo…

Daya takes out phone from his pocket and dials abhijeet's number…

Daya: sir.. abhijeet ka phone nahi lag raha hai..

Acp: kya? Vishal hai uske saath…

Daya nodes yes…

Acp: vishal ko phone karo…

Daya calls… vishal… vishal: daya ka phone.. he is tensed…

Vishal: hello…

Daya: vishal.. abhijeet.. kaha hai.. uska phone nahi lag raha…

Vishal: da..ya mujhe urgent kaam se aana pada.. abhijeet ghar par hi hoga… (vishal was lying)..

Daya: aacha tek hai…

Daya was not satisfied with vishal answer… he has feeling something is wrong…. He tells acp…

Daya: sir.. mujhe aisa lag raha hai.. vishal juth bol raha hai.. aur mujhe abhi ki fikar ho rahi hai…

Acp: rajat… tum vishal ke ghar jao… agar ghar par miley toh bureau lekar aao… aur daya.. tum… ghar jao…

All nodded and… go to respective places….

Daya along with purvi, freddy comes to duo house… he rings the bell.. no one opens… so he uses key now.. he opens the door…

Daya and all search for abhijeet… but he is nowhere to be found in the house…

Purvi: sir.. abhijeet sir kahi nahi miley…

Daya: yeh abhijeet bhi na… vishal ko aise ussey akela nahi chodna chahiye tha… mujhe phone karke batata… freddy tum ek kam karo yahoo roko… abhijeet aa jaye toh mujhe foran khabar karna…

Freddy: ji sir..

Daya: tab tak vishal se… he was angry with vishal….

Daya's phone rings… hello.. tek hai…

Daya and purvi.. leave….

In Bureau

Daya comes… he sees vishal… vishal get scared…

Vishal pov: oh god.. bache le.. pehle abhijeet ki narazgi.. ab daya… ki… pata nahi kya hoga…

Daya: vishal… tum abhijeet ko akela chod kar kyu gaye they…

Vishal: daya.. main..

Daya: vishal.. tum juth mat bolna…

Vishal: abhijeet.. ne mujhse kaha tha..jane ko…

Acp: kyu?

Vishal: sir.. main nahi bata sakta… maine aapne aap se wada kiya hai.. iss baar main uska bharosa nahi todh sakta…

Acp and others are confused…

Daya: iss baar…

Vishal pov: oh.. yeh kya bol diya..

Vishal: mujhe nahi pata.. kaha gaya.. abhijeet…

Acp: ek.. minute vishal… kya tum abhijeet ko pehle se jante ho?

Vishal nodded yes…

Acp: kaise?

Vishal: sir.. abhijeet aur main purine dost hai…

Daya is surprised…

Daya: lekin abhijeet ne kabhi tumhare bare main bataya nahi..

Vishal: daya.. maine uske bharosa todha tha.. ussey cheat kiya… usne abhi tak mujhe maaf nahi kiya hai.. woh mujhe.. hamesha dhuri bana kar rakhta tha.. jab maine ussey yaha dekha.. toh main chauk gaya..

Daya: tabhi abhijeet tumhe dekh kar.. itna gussa karta tha… aisa kya hua tha..

Vishal: daya..

Daya phone rings… hello.. haan..tek hai..

Acp: kya hua?

Daya: sir.. abhijeet abhi tak ghar nahi aaya.. mujhe bahut fikar ho rahi hai… aisa lag raha hai.. jaise kisi badi musibat main hai…

Acp: kuch nahi hoga.. ussey… ek ek khabri ko uthao… lagao unhe kaam par… daya… tum keh rahe thay.. jab tum aur vishal yaha aaye they… abhijeet ke pass ek parcel tha.. jissey chupani ki koshish kar raha tha abhijeet…

Daya: haan sir..

Acp: freddy se kaho.. ghar ki aachi tarah se talashi le.. dekho.. woh parcel.. ya koi saboot milta hai kya…

Daya: okay sir…

Acp receives call from salukhe…

Acp along with rajat, daya, purvi, Nikhil… goes to forensic lab

Acp: haan salukhe bol…

Salukhe: boss.. waha par jo aur blood samples miley they… ek ka… humhare database se match hogaya hai…

Daya: kisse..

Salukhe: kalia… kidnapping, chori… aur bahut kuch… pakra bhi gaya tha… lekin kuch mahine pehle.. jail se chuta hai…

Daya: aur… chutey hi.. galat kaam karna shuru kar diya… s

Acp: daya.. ab kuch kuch samaj aa raha hai… abhijeet ne iss mangu ko… kisi.. gang mein bhes badal kar beja hoga… jankari.. nikalne ke liye.. lekin.. gang waalo ko shak ho gaya… aur issey torture kiya.. sach batane ke liye… lekin mangu ne nahi bataya..

Daya continued further: haan sir.. mangu waha se bhaga… aur gang ke aadmi uske peeche… mangu mujhe aur abhijeet ko mila.. issey pehle.. mangu kuch bata ta… usne.. chip activate karke ussey mar diya… aur jab hum dubara waha kuch saboot dundne gaye… humpe humla karwana chahha…

Rajat: lekin sir.. abhijeet sir ko.. kaise pata chala… hum waha hai..

Acp: exactly rajat… abhijeet.. ko kaise pata chala…

Rajat: sir.. vishal ne kaha ki.. abhijeet sir ko ek phone call aaya tha… attend karne ke liye kamre mein gaye.. takiban 5 minute tak baat hui.. aur jab… bahar aaye toh gussey main they… aur ghabre hui bhi…

Daya: haan sir.. abhijeet ko ek call.. hospital main bhi aaya tha..

Acp: hmm.. kuch na kuch toh garbar hai.. garbar hai…

**There were lots of questions… and all were related to abhijeet… and his mission…but big question is where is abhijeet? Is he in big danger? Who is the person? Will team able to find the truth? Let's see in next chapter… thank you so much… and sorry… this chapter was not that good… **

Guest- haan I am biggest fan of abhijeet… sorry for keep u waiting… thanks…

Artanish- thank you.. and sorry pata nahi kyu pehle chapter update nahi hua…

Shilpa-thanks…

Anhaal-thank you… so much…

Priya-thank you… dear…

Shrestha-thanks… yaar…

Misha-thanks…

Pinki- thanks…

Ahel-thanks…

Jaz-thanks… love u too… plz review…

Rukmani-thank you so much… di aapka review… beech main complete nahi hota hai… par main samaj jati hu…

Kirti- thanks… so much… jab bhi padho review kar dena…

Guest- thanks…

Aditya-thanks… abhi toh shuru hua hai… picture abhi baki hai…

Guest- thank you… bahut aacha likha aapne… pasand aaya mujhe.. palak ji.. sab se aachi.. writer… mujhse bhi aache writer hai…

Jyoti- thanks…

Adk-thanks…

Siya-thanks….

Tasha-thanks….

Kirti- thanks… again…

Guest- okay… this the not right way to talk… agar aap 50 baar padh chuke hai.. toh good… plz… don't use hurting words… I was busy…. And chapter post nahi hua… kuch problem tha…

Kkloveu- thank you… main wait kar rahi thi… kab aap review karogi… :) and… thanks.. for ur support…

Pinki-thanks…

Dev-thanks…

Rajat- thanks…

Rakhi-it's okay… and thanks…

Pari-thanks…

Guest- plz… be good.. and piyo.. it's not nice…. To use… plz… be patience… sorry if u r hurt…

But what about others? Plz review… next update jab 140 cross ho jayega.. sorry but… u guys make me to this… there were 500 views… but only 35 reviews.. kyu? Plz.. review silent readers…


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys.. plz pray for renuka (cid freak).. he has just gone through surgery… pray she gets well soon and comes back and joins us.. in ff… I really miss you dear… come back soon….

Rajat: sir.. vishal ne kaha ki.. abhijeet sir ko ek phone call aaya tha… attend karne ke liye kamre mein gaye.. takiban 5 minute tak baat hui.. aur jab… bahar aaye toh gussey main they… aur ghabre hui bhi…

Daya: haan sir.. abhijeet ko ek call.. hospital main bhi aaya tha..

Acp: hmm.. kuch na kuch toh garbar hai.. garbar hai… ek kaam karo daya.. iss kalia ko pakro… pakro iss kalia ko..

Daya: jee sir… daya, sachin, Shreya.. leave… and others go to bureau

In bureau.. freddy comes.. in…

Freddy: sir..

Rajat: freddy.. kuch mila.. tumhe?

Freddy with dissapointmnet… nahi sir.. maine pura ghar dundh liya par parcel kahi nahi mila…

Acp comes: rajat.. abhijeet ke phone records…

Rajat: sir.. maine pankaj ko kaha hai.. aata hi hoga

Pankaj comes in.. holding some papers…

Pankaj: sir.. lijiye.. abhijeet sir ke records…

Rajat takes it… and checks.. he highlights… sir.. yeh dikiye.. pechle 2 mahino se.. yeh number 9856**** par kafi calls aaye hai.. aur kiye gayi hai.. aur.. ek yeh number 9745**** iss number se call takriban 3 haftoh se aa rahe hai…

Acp: hmm.. rajat.. yeh joh pehla number hai.. aakhri call kab kiya tha?

Rajat: sir.. 24th april

Acp: 24th april.. aur 27th ko mangu ki maut hui… rajat.. pata lagao.. inn dono number ke baare mein…

Here daya gets information from his khabri… about kalia… they reach his house…

In kalia's house…

They search… but kalia is not there…

Shreya: sir.. kaliya toh yaha nahi hai…

Daya: Shreya, sachin.. dekho kuch milta hai kya…they search… sachin is checking his bedroom… his eyes stops at dustbin… he finds some… photographs torn…

Sachin: sir.. jaldi aayie…

Daya and Shreya goes..

Daya: kya mila sachin?

Sachin: sir.. yeh photgraphs..

Daya: match karke dekho…

Sachin joins the pieces of photographs… and daya, Shreya, sachin look at each other…

Daya: sachin.. yeh sab utha lo.. dekho aur koi photos miltey hai kya?

They search the room… under bed.. Shreya finds an envolpe… she opens it… and her eyes… opens wide… daya sees her…

Daya: Shreya.. kya hua?

Shreya shows her the envelope.. daya is also in same position as Shreya…

Daya: sachin aas paas pata karo… kaliya ke bare mein… kaha mil sakta hai…

Sachin: ji sir…

Sachin goes and enquires…

daya: Shreya.. ab toh humhe kisi bhi tarah… iss… aadmi ko dundna hoga…

Shreya and daya goes out.. collecting all evidence….

Sachin to a tapori looking guy…

Sachin: aae bhai jara sunno…

Guy: kya hai… (rudely)

Sachin: aa… jaban sambal kar baat kar samja…

Guy: kaun hai reh tu…

Sachin: CID

Guy gets scared… saab maine kuch bhi nahi kiya…

Sachin: aacha yeh bata.. yeh samne gali main jo ghar hai… 18.. kiska hai…

Guy: saab.. kaliya ka…

Sachin: kaha hai yeh?

Guy: saab.. yeh kabhi ghar pe rehta hi nahi hai… kuch mainey pehle hi jail se chuta hai.. ghar pe.. bas… muskil se 5-6 din he dikha..

Sachin: aacha.. kuch pata hai tumhe.. uski biwi.. bache.. koi.. kaha jata hoga?

Guy: saab… uski biwi bacha nahi hai.. haan lekin uske ek jigri dost hai.. woh aapko bata sakta hai…

Daya and Shreya comes…

Daya: kaha milega? Uska jigri dost?

Guy: saab.. sunshine bar… main mil jayega..

Daya: hmm sunshine bar… sachin.. rajat se kaho sunshine baar main jae..

Sachin: jee.. sir..

They go back to bureau

Acp is tracking abhijeet's number… but no use… daya comes..

Acp: daya.. kya bata chala..

Daya: sir.. kuch saboot mile hai…

Acp: kaise saboot…

Daya shows him the envolpe, and pieces of photographs…

Purvi: sir.. yeh envolpe.. kya hai ismein?

Daya: khud hi dekh lo…

Purvi takes the envelope.. opens it.. she is just stunned…

Acp: purvi.. tum chauki kyu?

Acp takes the photographs… and his yes also opens wide.. daya.. yeh..

Daya: jee sir.. yeh kalia.. puri cid team par nazar rakhe hue tha… yeh dekhiye.. hum kaha jate they.. kab kya kya kartey they… hum ghar se kab nikaltey, kab wapas aatey…hai sab…

Acp: hmm.. daya yeh fhati hui photo ka kya raaz hai?

Daya: sir… yeh..

He looks at sachin…

Acp: daya.. bata augey.. bhi

Whereas… rajat comes with kalia…

Rajat(shouting): chal….

Daya looks at kalia… angrily… he goes to him and slaps.. hard…

Daya holds his collar… CID ke photographs.. nikalega.. haan…

Kalia (scared): saab bas.. maat mariye…

Daya: bata.. kyu mara mangu ko… aur.. abhijeet kaha hai.. bol (shouted)

Kalia: saab.. mujhe kuch nahi pata.. CID ki haar ek harkat pe nazar rakhne ke liye 10 lakh rupe.. diye they.. aur.. mangu ko koi raaz pata chal gaya tha.. isliye.. ussey bhi marne ke liye…

Daya: maan karta hai.. yahi maar doon tujhe.. itni bhayanak maut di hai tumne ussey… lekin kanoon apne haath main nahi le sakta… ab bata.. abhijeet..kaha hai?

Kalia was about to say.. but suddenly he started to breath heavily…

Daya: aye.. kalia.. bol..

He falls on ground…

All were shocked…

He murmured.. abhi.. k..h..a.. …and he voice stops completely… daya checks…

Daya: sir yeh toh marr gaya

Acp: kya? Aachank kaise marr gaya yeh

Rajat: sir.. yeh kuch keh raha tha.. abhi.. khatra..

Daya: sir mujhe lagta hai ki.. yeh abhijeet ke bare main kuch bata raha tha.. issey pehle yeh bata pata.. iska muh band kar diya gaya

Acp: lekin yeh aachanak kaise mar gaya…

Purvi: sir.. kahi issey bhi chip.. se..

Acp: ho sakta hai.. bejo issey bhi lab mein..

Acp in anger bangs his hand… jab bhi kuch pata lagane jatey hai… ya toh aadmi gayab ho jata hai ya mara jata hai… rajat kaha mila yeh

Rajat: sir.. main uss bar mein gaya tha.. waha iske dost ne bataya.. ki kalia aane wala hai ussey milne.. wahi mila.. yeh..

Acp: ek yeh abhijeet bhi.. kaha ja kar bas gaya hai… kuch pata nahi… iska…

His phone rings…

Acp: hello.. haan bol.. tek hai..

Daya: kya hua sir..

Acp: purvi ka andaza sahi tha.. uski maut bhi ussi chip ki wajah se hui hai..

Whereas someone is driving car.. he sees is four cars following.. he smiles… he accelerators his car…his speed is 180… he panics.. as in front of his car… few kids are going.. to save the kids… he turns his car and it hits… the tree… the other four cars stop… and people come out… the petrol of the car was leaking.. the car blasts….

In bureau

Daya.. was feeling.. someone close to him is in danger…

Freddy: sir.. aap tek hai…

Daya: haan freddy main tek hu…

Bureau phone rings..

Tring tring.. tring…

Freddy goes to pick up the call…

Freddy: hello… Inspector freddy.. here.. ji.. kaha par.. tek hai…

He keeps the phone… he goes to daya

Freddy: sir… ek accident hua.. hai

Daya: aacident hua hai toh yaha phone kyu?

Freddy: sir.. police ko lagta hai.. accident jhan puch kar kiya gaya hai..

Daya: aacha.. chalo chal kar dekhtey hai..

Acp, Daya, Freddy, Purvi, Nikhil goes to the spot…

They check the car… inside.. body was burned.. badly… purvi dekho kuch milta hai kya?

Purvi: jee sir..

Purvi finds something which shocks her… Nikhil asks her…

Nikhil: purvi.. kya hua?

Purvi: Nikhil.. yeh..

Nikhil takes it from purvi… it is CID batch…

Purvi: nik.. plz kholna maat.. scared..

Nikhil: purvi..

Daya: kisi ne kuch dekha?

Police: sir.. iss aadmi ne humhe phone kiya tha…

Daya: aap.. yaha sun san jagah kya kar rahe they?

Person: sir.. paas main hi meri dhukan hai.. maine dekha ki ek gadi teji se… ja rahi thi… aur uske peeche 4 gadi aur thi… phir kuch dher baad bomb phatne ki aawas aayi… main dhurant dhora.. aur dekha.. yeh gadi jal rahi thi… aur maine turant police sab ko phone kiya…

Daya: tum kuch yaad hai iss gadi ke bare mein.. number.. kuch..

Person: saab number toh nahi dekha… gadi bahut tez thi.. lekin gadi… lal rang ki thi… aur peeche ki headlight tuti hui thi…

Daya: hmm.. tek hai

He and freddy goes near to car… purvi and Nikhil looked tensed… daya finds something suspicious…

Daya: purvi.. kuch mila..

Nikhil gives the CID batch to daya… daya looks at it… and gets shocked…

CID ka batch…daya said… he opened it… daya was shocked.. tear slipped from his eyes… abhi.. abhijeet… ka batch..acp was shocked too…

k..aha.. se mila… he asked teary tone…

Purvi: sir.. b..ody ki p..ocket main se..

Freddy: nahi.. abhijeet sir nahi ho saktey yeh.. (tears)

Acp: freddy.. lash ko forensic lab bejo.. salukhe hi batayega.. yeh laash abhijeet ki hai ya nahi…

Daya: nahi sir.. yek abhijeet nahi ho sakta… nahi ho sakta…

They leave from there…

In forensic lab…

All come to forensic lab.. they were trusting… whatever they were thinking.. is not precise.. their beloved abhijeet sir is alive and safe….

Acp: salukhe.. kya pata chala..

Salukhe: boss.. tum mujhse kya karwa rahe ho? Kya pata lagane ko keh rahe ho? (loud)

Acp: dekh salukhe.. kaam toh karna hai..

Salukhe: nahi boss.. mujhse nahi hoga…

Acp: salukhe.. tujhe yeh karna hi hoga…

Salukhe with heavy heart.. checks it… tarika was standing there and looking at the body.. salukhe.. called her.. tarika..

Tarika: haan.. haan sir…

Salukhe: plz.. be stong…

She nodded.. salukhe checks..

Salukhe: tarika.. computer par check karo..

Tarika.. steps towards the computer… she checks something… her face has shocking expression…

Salukhe: tarika.. kya result hai…

Salukhe goes towards the computer.. after no reply from tarika.. he sees and he is in same position as… tarika…

Looking at salukhe's and tarika's facial expression all gets scared…

Daya: sir.. plz batayie.. yeh abhijeet nahi hai na…

Acp: salukhe bol…

Purvi: sir.. plz kuch boliye.. tarika tum batao…

Salukhe: yeh.. abhijeet hi hai…with his heavy heart… he said…

Yeh gadi.. abhijeet ki hai na.. jo acp tumne uske janam din par gift ki thi… acp takes the blooded watch in his hand…

_**Sir.. yeh gadi mere liye bahut kimti hai.. main issey humesha aapne pass rakhunga **_

Acp was not crying but had tear…

Freddy broke down completely…

_**Kya freddy… bhabhi ji ne aaj phir tumse kaam karwaya.. tumne toh cid ki naak katwadi…**_

Purvi was crying too..

_**Purvi.. main janta hoon.. tum kabhi koi galti nahi kar sakti.. main tumhara saath dunga…**_

Rajat was not cying was had tears

**Rajat.. tum mujhe aapna dost mante ho na.. toh tum mujhse aapni saari problems share kar saktey ho… **

Shreya

**Arrey.. daya.. tumhara toh khoon nikal raha hai.. Shreya.. niakalo rumar aur bando….**

Pankaj remembers… how abhijeet used to scold him

**Pankaj… duty par aatey ho.. toh aapna dimak bhi saath laya karo.. samjhe bhoot vuth kuch nahi hota…**

Daya was was remembering…

**Daya.. tum mujhe hospital se lekar ja rahe ho.. ya nahi….**

**Daya.. main tumhe chod kar kahi nahi jane wala.. **

**Tera jaise dost naseeb se milta hai…**

**Yaar.. hum saath hi shaadi karengey.. **

**Daya agar kabhi mujhe kuch ho gaya.. toh.. **

Daya: kyu boss.. kyu kaha tumne.. ki tum kabhi mujhe chod kar chale jaogey…

Vishal comes to forensic lab…

Vishal: aap sab yaha hai.. main aap sab ko bureau main dundh raha tha…

He noticed.. all their faces were dull… daya was completely broken…

Vishal: sir.. kya hua hai? Aap sab ke aakhon mein aasu.. aur abhijeet ka kuch pata chala…

No reply from anyone…

Vishal: sachin ji plz batiye…

Sachin: vishal.. abhijeet sir.. he points towards the dead body… vishal turns back.. and stunned.. abhijeet…

Vishal: nahi aap juth bol rahe hai na.. abhijeet aise nahi mar sakta… mujhe maaf kare bigar abhijeet nahi maar sakta… nahi maar sakta..

Daya was shocked to his sudden reaction.. and confused.. he is asking for forgivness…

Vishal: nahi dost.. tum mujhe meri galti ki itni badi saza nahi de saktey.. iss tarah se nahi ja saktey.. nahi ja saktey… he cries…

Daya comes back to senses… he comes near to vishal… he turns vishal towards him.. he looks at him angrily… his eyes were threatening.. there was so much silence in the lab… silence before any storm come… daya with much anger slapped vishal hard.. his right side.. started to bleed… all were stunned at daya's behavior… vishal: daya..

Daya (angrily): chup vishal chup… tumhare bharose choda tha maine abhijeet ko… kaha tha na dhyaan rakna uska.. kahi maat jaane dena.. lekin kya kiya tumne… haan… kya kiya… (shouting)..

Acp: daya.. ismein vishal ki kya galti…

Daya: sari galti issi ki hai sir.. jabse yeh aaya.. abhijeet ki tension aur badh gayi.. agar abhijeet ne kaha ki chalo jao.. tum mujhe phone kar saktey they… main uss waqt kuch karta.. aa jata uske pass.. par nahi vishal tum bina kuch kahe chale gaye…

Vishal: daya.. main ek aur dost ka bharosa dodh diya.. pehle abhijeet aur ab tum.. nahi hu main dosti ke layak… plz.. maaf kardo mujhe…

Daya: maaf kardo.. kya tumhare maafi mangney se abhijeet was aajayega… nahi aayega mera dost wapas.. nahi aayega.. vishal issey pehle main kuch kar baithu.. dhur ho jao meri nazaro se..

Vishal leaves from there… crying….

**Author note: really sorry for late update.. but what this? Just 25 reviews? Before that were 35… not good… really disappointing… plz guys review… there are many readers.. but less reviewers plz review… I need at least 30 reviews to this… seriously… plz review… guys… review… and do tell me did u liked this chapter or not? Thanks to all who reviewed… individually thanks nahi bol paungi… next main pakka.. :) what will happen next? Will daya and team able to catch abhijeet's murderer? Who is behind all this? And pray for my dear renuka(cid freak)**

**Thanks to sweetpari, Shrestha, khushi, palak, piya, adk, priya, anhaal, kirti, jyoti,pari, rukmani, ahel, jaz, Aditya, shilpa, artanish, tasha, siya, pinki…**

**R and r- thanks.. dear.. always waiting for ur review**

**cid lover- I am glad u liked the fight of abhijeet and vishal… thanks.. a lot… **


	6. Chapter 6

Daya: maaf kardo.. kya tumhare maafi mangney se abhijeet was aajayega… nahi aayega mera dost wapas.. nahi aayega.. vishal issey pehle main kuch kar baithu.. dhur ho jao meri nazaro se..

Vishal leaves from there… crying….

Outside forensic lab..

Vishal: sahi kaha tumne daya… abhijeet wapas nahi aayega.. mere maafi mangney se abhijeet wapas nahi aayega…

Acp: daya.. plz.. sambalo khud ko.. hum abhijeet ke katil ko uske aanjam tak pahu chakar rahenge…

Daya: haan sir.. kaash maine abhijeet par zor dala hota aur ussey uski pareshani ki wajah puchi hoti.. aaj mera abhi mere pass hota…

Freddy: salukhe sir.. aapse koi galti toh nahi ho rahi hai na… (trying hard to control his tears)

Salukhe: nahi freddy koi galti nahi hai... sach main Abhi…

One week later

The bureau environment has changed… daya is sitting on his desk… someone calls him… daya.. tum yaha baitho aur main tumhe kaha kaha dundh raha hu… daya is staring at person… kya daya aisa kyu ghur rahe ho? Haan.. chalo utho.. mera haath batao… bahut kaam hai… chalo.. daya gets up.. touches the face.. but abhijeet vanishes… it was just daya's imagination… tears slipped down from his eyes….

Acp comes from his cabin… daya…

Daya: ji sir..

Acp: tumne… case ki file headquarters bijwadi?

Daya: sir.. bas abhi bijwa ta hun…

Daya takes the file and gives it to pankaj to send it…

Acp: daya.. abhijeet ke case main kuch lead mili…

Daya: nahi sir… koi lead nahi mili… bas sir ek baar pata chal jae.. kaun sa mission tha.. jisse log itni buri maut mar rahe hai…

He remembers something…

Daya: my god.. main kaise bhul sakta hoon…

Acp: kya?

Daya: sir.. maine jyada dyan nahi diya par mere khabri ne bataya.. usne abhijeet ko shyam nagar factory ke pass.. malad mein dekha.. jaha kuch gundo ka aadha hai…

Acp: daya.. itni important baat tum ab bata rahe ho

Daya: sorry sir..

Acp: jao.. waha pata karo.. kyu abhijeet gaya tha waha?

Daya: jee sir…

Daya, sachin, Shreya, pankaj leaves….

They were walking

Shreya: sir.. aapko lagta hai yeh log batayegey.. humhe

Daya: batayeinge kaise nahi… inka baap bhi bole ga… yeh rahi Mishra factory.. hmm… pankaj, sachin tum waha pata karo.. hum yaha dekhtey hai…

Pankaj, sachin: jee sir…

Daya and Shreya enter into a factory no one is there… one man was hiding… behind the boxes… daya and Shreya.. go to other room… man comes out and starts to run out.. but daya catches him from behind…

Daya: kaha ja rahe ho.. haan..

Man: nahi.. nahi mujhe marna maat… the man was scared…

Daya turns him around…. Tum?

Shreya: sir aap issey jante hai…

Daya: haan.. yeh toh abhijeet ka kabru… Raghu hai…..

Raghu hearing abhijeet name… abhijeet saab…

Daya: tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Raghu: saab.. aap..

Daya: dekho mujhse daro maat.. main daya.. abhijeet ka dost aur cid officer…

Raghu: saab.. maine toh abhijeet saab ko bulaya tha.. aap

Daya: Raghu.. abhijeet…

Raghu: boliye na saab.. abhijeet saab tek hai na…

Daya: Raghu.. abhijeet ab.. iss duniya main nahi hai…

Raghu was shocked… and starts to cry….

Raghu: nahi.. abhijeet saab… jaroor un gang walo ne mara hoga.. jissey abhijeet saab pechle 3 mahino se dundh rahe hai…

Sachin, pankaj also comes…

Daya: kaunsi gang?

Raghu: saab.. mujhe uss gang ke bare main jyada kuch nahi pata.. lekin itna pata hai ki.. 15 august… sher main kuch dhamaka karne wale hai… haan… saab aapko jyada jankari… DCP chitrole de saktey hai…

Daya: DCP chitrole..

Raghu: haan.. maine abhijeet saab ko DCP saab se kuch baat karte sunna tha…

Flashback

Abhijeet: ji sir.. nahi.. kisi ko kuch nahi pata chalega… janta hoon sir… acp sir ko bhi nahi bataunga… sir.. abhijeet kabhi aapne wadey se peeche nahi hut ta.. dcp sir.. aapse kabhi cid ki khushi dekhi nahi jati.. na.. chaliye aapse baat main baat karta hoon.. mission pura hua toh aapse haath milaunga… nahi toh meri tasveer se hi haath mila jiyega… bye sir…

Flashback over

Daya: hmm.. dcp chitrole… aacha tumne abhijeet ko aaj bulaya… kab phone kiya tha tumne ussey?

Raghu: saab pechle week sanivar (Saturday) ko…

Daya: Saturday… ussi din toh uska accident hua tha… lekin yeh adda ko gundo logo ka hai.. tum abhijeet se yaha kyu milne aaye..

Raghu: saab… abhijeet saab aksar behas badal kar mujhse yaha miltey they.. unhone ki kaha tha.. yaha milne ko…. Aacha saab main jao..

Daya: haan jao…

Raghu leaves…

Sachin: sir mujhe kuch gadbar lag rahi hai…

Daya: hmm.. Nikhil se kaho is par nazar rakhe…

Sachin: jee sir…

Daya: kuch toh gadbar hai… mere khabri ne kaha tha.. abhijeet kisi gang ke aadmi se milne aaya tha… kaun… Shreya, sachin, pankaj aachi tarah se dekho iss jagah ko… dekho kuch haath lagta hai kya

All nodded yes.. and search…. Shreya goes into a room.. and finds.. hidden door…she opens it… and stairs are going down…

Shreya (shouts): sir jaldi aayie…

Daya and others come…

Daya: haan Shreya

Shreya: sir.. neeche.. ek khufia rasta…

Daya and others go in…

They find… some pictures… one picture… has cross.. sign.. daya sees the picture… kill abhijeet.. was written behind…

Shreya: sir.. yeh

Daya: haan Shreya.. aab dcp sir.. se milna padega….

They leave from there…

Daya explains everything to acp…

Acp: yeh DCP chitrole..

Someone comes into bureau… all look at him…

Acp: aayie sir…

Dcp: pradyuman…abhijeet

Acp: haan abhijeet.. aapne hi kisi mission ke bare main ussey kaha tha na.. jisne uski jaan leli… aisa kya tha.. aap batane ka kasht karenge

Dcp: pradyuman.. yeh gang pechle 10 country mein attack kar chukka hai… kayi hazar log maare gaye hai… pehle yeh gang.. begunah bacho ko drugs ka aadi banata hai… aur phir ussi sehar(city) ya desh ko bar baad kar deta hai… khatarnak bomb bana kar…. Jo bhi officer iss case par kaam karta hai… ya toh unko pakar liya jata hai… ya mar diya jata hai… inki marne ki ek hi technique hai…. Pehle torture karte hai.. aur phir chip ke zariye.. marr detey hai…

Daya: sir.. aapne iss dangerous mission ke liye abhijeet ko hi kyu chuna?

Dcp: kyuki abhijeet ek brilliant officer hai… aur experienced bhi… aur dusri wajah yeh thi ki..

Daya: kyat hi sir…

Dcp: abhijeet uss gang ke ek aadmi ko aachi tarah se janta hai…

All were shocked…

Acp: kya? Abhijeet janta hai.. kaun hai?

Dcp: Abhimanyu.. d'souza…

Acp: yeh abhijeet issey kaise janta hai?

Daya: sir aap mujhe ya acp sir ko bata saktey they na…

Dcp: daya yeh top secret mission tha… kisi ko bhi batana khatre se khali nahi tha…

Daya: sir.. aapke mission ne mere abhijeet ki jaan leli… (shouting)

Dcp: daya.. cid ki duty main sentiments ki koi jaga nahi hai… aur aaj nahi toh kal ussey shahid toh hona hi tha…

Daya: sir.. aapko khushi tabhi milti hai… jab hum sab marr jayenge… he was angry.. with him…

Daya leaves from there… vishal who was hiding listening to all this…

Abhimanyu d'souza he whispered.. kahi yeh wahi toh nahi… mujhe daya ko batana hoga… he goes to daya's house… he was not there.. daya yaha nahi hai.. toh haan abhijeet ke ghar…

Vishal goes to abhijeet's house… he sees the door open.. he goes in daya was standing and looking at the pictures on the wall… vishal calls him… daya hearing to voice… his anger goes up…

Daya turns… tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? (angrily)

Vishal: daya plz.. sunno

Daya: kya sunnu main hain.. dekho issey pehle main kuch kar doon… chale jao yaha se… he pulls him out towards the door…

Vishal: daya.. plz… main janta hoon… Abhimanyu d'souza ko daya stops…

Daya: tum kaise jante ho ussey? Haan.. ek minute.. kahi tum bhi toh gang se mile toh nahi doubting him…

Vishal: nahi daya… darsaal maine uss aadmi ke saath milkar abhijeet ko dokha diya tha… kayi saal pehle jab abhijeet.. code breaking ka course kar raha tha…

Daya was stunned…

Daya: tumhari wajah se abhijeet ko aapna sapna chodna pada… isliye tumse abhijeet itna dhur bagta tha… haan… vishal abhijeet tumhe aapna dost manta tha.. tumne kya kiya uske saath ussey majboor kar diya.. aapna sapna chodne par..

Vishal: daya.. maine galti ki.. main abhijeet se maafi manga chahta tha.. lekin

Daya: lekin nahi maang paye.. ab tum uss aadmi ke baare main bataogey

Vishal: daya.. abhimanyu pehle se hi abhijeet ko pasand nahi karta tha.. abhijeet jo bhi koi project ya aachi cheez karta tha.. humesha ussey jalta tha… kyuki abhijeet ek brilliant student tha.. aur dil ka aacha bhi… lekin kisi ko yeh nahi maloom tha.. Abhimanyu kuch galat kaam kar raha hai… Abhimanyu chup kar… ek aise code ki study kar raha tha… jissey.. kuch second main aadmi marr jaye… abhijeet ko iss baat ka pata chal gaya… iss baat ko lekar… unki ladai bhi hui thi.. abhijeet ne ussey kaha.. agar abhi kea bhi usne band nahi kiya toh sabko bata dega…. Abhimanyu ka gussa aur bhi badh gaya… aur usne abhijeet ko waha se nikalwane ka faisla kar liya.. darasal main bhi abhijeet ke techniques sikhna chahta tha… aur… Abhimanyu ne mujhse kaha ki main abhijeet ke banaye hui model ussey la kar doon… badle main w..oh mujhe nayi techniques shikahye ga.. aur main abhijeet se aacha… ban sakta hoon…

Daya: aur tum uski baatoin main aa gaye.. ussey model de diye… jissey abhijeet time par nahi de saka… uska loss hua.. kitna sharminda hona pada ussey… aur usne yeh field hi chod diya… vishal abhijeet jaisa.. iss dunia main koi bhi nahi… hai.. na kabhi ban sakta hai… mere dost ka bharosa todha tumne.. maan karta tumhe.. saza soon.. lekin filhal mujhe abhijeet ke katil tak pahuchna hai…

Vishal: daya.. galti ho gayi mujhse… maaf kardo..

Daya: mujhse maafi ki umeed maat rako tum… he leaves from there…

Vishal having tears in his eyes…

In bureau

Daya comes angrily…

Acp: daya.. tum itna gussa kyu ho?

Daya: sir.. toh aur kya karoon?

He tells him everything…

Acp: par… yeh Abhimanyu.. uss gang ka hissa bana kaise? Daya ek kaam karo…iss Abhimanyu ki kundli nikalo…

Daya: jee sir…

After 2 hours… daya comes back with rajat…

Daya: sir.. yeh Abhimanyu… uss college se restigate kar diya gaya tha…. abhijeet ki wajah se…

Acp: kaise? Abhijeet ne toh pehle choda tha na..

Daya: haan sir… lekin jaane se pehle abhijeet ne principle ko sab kuch bata diya tha… toh waha ke staff uspar nazar rakhne lage… aur w..oh pakra gaya… bahut badnami hui uski… lekin uske baad bhi seedha nahi hua… galat kaam shuru kar diya… mar pith… kidnapping… sab.. aapni khud ki gang bhi tayar karli… aur inka aada wahi hai.. sir… Mishra factory ke pass…

Acp: iss Abhimanyu tak pahuchna padega…

Daya was thinking…

Acp asked: kya soch rahe ho?

Daya: sir.. abhijeet humhare liye koi clue na chod kar jaaye aisa ho nahi sakta… kuch toh hai sir jo hum dekh nahi pa rahe… hai… sir humne pura ghar check kiya.. par kuch nahi mila.. bas ek jagah check nahi kiya..

He goes to his desk.. scanning his desk… carefully.. he finds something…under his desk… freddy screw driver dena… freddy brings and give it daya… he unscrews… some screws… smiles.. maan gaye tumhe boss.. tumhare jaisa koi nahi…

Acp: daya.. bataogey bhi kya mila hai?

Daya: sir yeh… he shows him a ring…

Freddy: sir.. yeh ring aisa chupa kar.. itni kimti nahi lagti…

Acp takes the rings… yahi toh abhijeet ka dimaag hai.. yeh dekho.. he turns the rings… daya.. kholo issey…

Daya opens it.. and finds.. a small chip… inside…

Acp: hmm daya.. ab issey laptop se connect karo…dekho kya milta hai…

Daya goes to his computer… inserts the chip.. it is asking for password…

Daya: sir password maang raha hai…

Acp: password.. kya hoga? Abhijeet type karo…

Daya: nahi sir.. abhijeet itna aasan password nahi rakh sakta…

Acp: daya.. ho sakta hai password bhi issi ring main kahi chupa ho

Daya: haan sir.. sachin magnafyne glass.. lana…

Sachin brings… daya is checking the ring… sir kuch likha hai… dosti ki pehli shuruvat

Acp: "dosti ki pehli shuruvat"… iska kya matlab ho sakta hai..

**Author note: toh kya hoga aagey? Koi guess kar sakta hai.. kya hoga password? thanks.. for all who reviewed… priya, aditi,misha, pari, khushi Mehta, guest, artanish, kirti, Shrestha, cracresta, Aditya, krittika, ahel, guest, rumani, sweetpari, adk, lavii, crazyforpurvi, cid lovers, dev, shilpa, ishani, siya, khushi, jyoti, palak, piya, guest… love you all…. 35 reviews… good.. and just to inform you this story will not be more than 12 chapters…. So… keep reviewing… next update depends on number of reviews…**


	7. Chapter 7

Daya: dosti ki pehli shuruvat… sir.. jab abhijeet ka accident hua tha.. jisse uski yadasht chali gayi thi… uske baad abhijeet… aur main.. yes humhara ek rishta.. shuru hua.. dosti ka…

12 april 1997 he types… password excepted…

Acp: wah.. daya..

Daya sees some files… he opens them… sir ismein toh abhimanyu ki saari information hai… aur… sir yeh dekhiye… 15 august ko seher main bomb blasts hogey… 8 jagah…

Acp: daya.. dekho.. koi list.. kuch hai… jaha blasts ho saktey hai…

Daya: jee sir…

Daya finds one picture.. with dots… he tells freddy to take the print… sir.. yeh points.. uff abhijeet aur uske codes… dono ko samjna mere baski nahi…

Acp: daya.. koshish karo.. there are 8 points… he puts the number… and joins the points….

Acp sees it… hmm.. kya ho sakta hai…. Daya ek kaam karo.. Mumbai ke nakshey se.. match karo…

Daya takes the paper.. and zooms more to mumbai's map..

Acp: yes..

Daya: sachin… likho.. bandra, dharavi, juhu etc (sorry don't know much about Mumbai and places)

Daya: sir.. kahi in jagah ho par… blast toh nahi honey wala kal…

Acp: haan daya.. yahi hai.. humhe blast honey se rokna hoga… abhijeet ki qurbani aise bekar nahi jaayegi…

Daya: haan sir… abhijeet janta tha uski jaan bhi ja sakti hai.. abhijeet ka mission main pura karunga…

Acp: sirf tum nahi.. hum sab.. milkar karengey…

At duo house…

Daya comes back… he drinks water…

He remembers…

Daya: boss.. aa gaye tum kab se tumhara wait kar raha tha…

Abhijeet: daya.. main bahut tak gaya hu.. plz abhi mujhse baat maat kar… abhijeet lay on sofa flat…

Daya: aarey boss… shoes toh uttar lo…

Abhijeet: kya daya.. mera ghar hai main kuch bhi karu…

Daya: aacha toh phir main kya ek mehmaan hu..

Abhijeet: daya.. kaisi baat kar raha hai… yeh ghar tera bhi hai… aur waise bhi agar mujhe kuch ho gaya toh tu hi toh rehenga iss ghar main…

Daya: boss.. tum toh aisa bol rahe ho jaise.. abhi tum ja rahe ho yaha se… jayengey toh saath… hi…

Tears sleeps down from his eyes…

Daya: boss.. bahut burey ho tum… akele chale gaye mujhe chod kar… ek baar bhi nahi socha.. kya hoga mera tumhare bina…

Daya goes to abhijeet rooms… and sleeps…

Next morning… daya gets ready and prepares breakfast…

Daya: abhijeet jaldi aao.. nasta tayar hai…..daya realized what he said… abhijeet is not here..

Daya: ab main kisse pareshan karunga… kisse naraz hounga…

His phone rings…

Daya: hello.. ji sir.. bas aaya…

Daya takes his car keys, looks the door… and leaves… to bureau….

Acp: sab ready hai…

All: ji sir…

All go to places….according to abhijeet… bomb squad are also with them… they clear all the areas… they managed to find 4 bomb and defuse them… others… 4 blasts as less time was left… but very few people were injured…

Daya: sir.. ab inka boss.. aag babula ho raha hoga.. inka plan fail jo ho gaya…

Acp: haan daya… Mumbai seher (city) barbaad hone se bach gaya… ab dekhtey hai yeh piyada kya chal chalta hai…

Here somewhere old factory

Abhimanyu: nahi.. nahi… humhara plan fail nahi ho sakta…(angry)

Man: sir.. CID waalo ko saab ghabar lag gayi aur unhone Mumbai ko barbad hone se bacha liya…

Abhimanyu: CID… mujhe laga.. yeh log abhijeet ke maut ka matam mana rahe hogey… lekin nahi… ab dekho main kya chaal chalta hoon… abhijeet mere isharo pen ach raha tha… toh yeh CID kya hai…

In bureau

Daya: sachin rajat kaha hai..

Sachin: sir.. rajat sir ko jaruri kaam se.. delhi jana pada…

Daya: delhi..

Sachin: haan sir…

Nikhil was following Raghu… he goes to some place..

Raghu: boss.. jaisa aapne kaha maine waisa kar diya..

Person: sabash…

Raghu: plz.. ab mere parivar waalo ko chod do.. unke liye maine.. abhijeet saab.. ka bharosa toda.. unko dhoka de diya… plz.. chod do unhe..

Person: tek hai chod deta hoon…

He shoots Raghu… to his heart… Nikhil just looked.. shocked… he dials daya's number…

Nikhil: sir.. Raghu… sir.. aah…

Daya: hello.. Nikhil…

Acp: kya hua daya

Daya: sir pata nahi… Nikhil kuch bata raha tha… lekin aachanak uske chikne ki aawaz sunni maine..

Acp: oh.. no kahi uski jaan ko khatra toh nahi… daya.. foran location ka pata karo…

Daya: jee sir…

Sachin: sir.. pata chal gaya…

Daya: good.. chalo chaltey hai… they were about to leave… but daya's phone rings….

Daya: hello.. ji… city hospital thank you…

Acp: kya hua daya?

Daya: sir.. Nikhil city hospital main hai…

Acp: city hospital…

Daya, sachin, purvi go to city hospital… and enquire about Nikhil.. they go to his room…

Daya: Nikhil tum tek to ho? (worried)

Nikhil: sir.. main tek hoon…

Daya: yeh sab kaise hua?

Nikhil: sir main raghu ka peecha kar raha tha…tells him everything… bas phir mujhe kuch yaad nahi…

Daya: oh no raghu bhi.. chalo.. waha chal kar dekhtey hai… kuch saboot mil jaye….

Nikhil: sir.. main bhi aata hoon..

Purvi: nik.. tumhe aaram…

Nikhil: nahi purvi… abhijeet sir ke katil tak pahuchna jyada zaroori hai…

All leave for the place…

Daya: dekho aachi tarah se kuch milta hai kya?

They search… finds… Raghu's dead body… daya examines.. it…

Daya: seethe dil par goli maari hai… he sees his hand.. something written… AI 467

Sachin: sir.. AI 467…was shocked…

Daya: kya hua?

Sachin: sir.. yeh toh wahi flight hai… jisse.. rajat sir delhi jaane wale they

Daya: kya?

Sachin: haan sir…

Daya: rajat ko call karo…

Sachin calls rajat but it's switched off…

Sachin: sir.. switched off hai..

Daya: sachin.. laash ko forensic lab bejo… aur pata karo… rajat.. flight main board kiya ya nahi…

Sachin: jee sir..

They leave from spot after collecting information….

In bureau

All are getting worried about Rajat…. Pankaj comes… acp asked..

Acp: pankaj… airport se kya pata chala

Pankaj: sir.. Rajat sir ne boarding pass… liya tha.. lekin flight main board nahi kiya

Daya: sir.. rajat airport se aisa kaise gayab ho gaya?

Acp: nahi aisa nahi ho sakta… airport par itni tight security hoti hai… daya ek kaam karo… airport ki 16 august.. ki footage mangawao… aur abhijeet tum pata karo delhi main aisa kaunsa kaam tha… jissey rajat ko bina batae… jana pada….

Daya looked at acp… acp realized what he just said..

Acp: I mean.. sachin

Acp holds his head.. and sits…. Daya goes to him…

Daya: sir.. aap tek hai na…

Acp: haan daya.. mujhe kya hoga…

Daya: sir.. aap mujhse nazare maat churayie… main janta hoon.. aapko abhijeet.. yaad aa raha hai…

Acp: daya.. sahi kaha tumne… main kabhi ussey samaj hi nahi paya… uspe bharosa.. karna chahta tha.. lekin duty… dekho kho diya maine ussey….

Daya: sir.. aap plz himmat rakhiye… aap hi aisa karengey toh.. hum sabka kya hoga? Sir.. main jakar rajat ke bare main pata karta hoon…

Acp noddes and daya goes… signaling… to purvi something… she understands… smiles… daya leaves..

After 2 hours…

Daya and sachin comes back….

Daya: sir… yeh rahi… 16 tarik ki airport ki cctv footage

Acp: good job… sachin tumhe kya pata chala?

Sachin: sir… darsaal delhi main rajat sir ki behen (the lady in episode rakhi ka bandhan, don't know the name of her) rehti hai…

Acp: sachin yeh wahi toh nahi jiske uppar.. aapne pati ka khoon ka ilzam tha…

Sachin: jee sir… aapni pati ke maut ke baad… delhi shift ho gayi thi… rajat sir ko kisi ka phone aaya aur bola ki unki behen ka bahut bada accident ho gaya hai… toh isliye rajat sir ne ussi din ki flight ki booking ki….

Acp: aacha… yeh sab ek planning thi…. Rajat ko fhasane ki…

Daya is checking the cctv footage…

Daya: sir.. yeh dekhyie..

Acp comes…

Daya: sir.. rajat.. ne counter se… boarding pass liya… aur aagey gaya… phir kisi ka call aaya.. usne call attend kiya… takriban 2 minute tak baat ki… phir… sir… rajat airport ke bahar chala gaya…

Acp: aisa kiska call aaya tha.. ki fight main jaane ki bajae.. airport se bahar hi chala gaya… freddy… rajat ke call records nikalo… aur pata karo last call kiska aaya tha… aur uska phone kab bandh hua aur kaha?

Freddy: jee sir…

Daya's phone rings…

Tring tring tring…

Daya sees the caller ID.. it is new.. number

Daya picks up the call..

Daya: hello?

Man: hello.. daya.. kaise ho?

Daya: kaun?

Man: (laughs) wahi jisse tum dundh rahe ho…

Daya: Abhimanyu

Daya keeps the phone on speaker..

Manyu: haan… Abhimanyu…

Daya: Abhimanyu… tum bachogey nahi…. Mere abhi ki jaan li.. tumne…

Manyu: chch.. kya karta main daya… mere kaam main taang(leg) aadane ki aadad gayo nahi thi uski… bahut kuch jaan gaya tha… mere baare main.. aur boss.. ke baare main…. Mujhe pakarne chala tha… isliye marna pada ussey… purana hisab bhi toh chukana tha…

Daya: jab gidar ki maut aati hai… na..

Manyu: uff… tum CID walo ke yeh dialogues… pehle abhijeet ke yeh khatnak dialogues… jhelne padtey they ab tumhare…..

Daya: oh.. w..oh tum hi ho… jiske phone call se abhijeet itna pareshan rehta tha…

Manyu: bahut hoshiyar ho? Sab pata karliya… par afsoos dher se….

Daya: ek baar haath lag tu.. phir dekh kaisi teri garden murodta hun main.. (angry eyes)

Manyu: daya… daya.. aapne dimak ko tandha rako… agar mera dimak kharab hua na… toh tum aapne ek aur hunhar officer ko khodogey…..

All were shocked…

Acp: matlab rajat…

Manyu: sahi kaha acp… rajat… waise tum CID waale itne bewakoof nikhlogey… maine socha nahi tha… kitni asani se maine Rajat ko pakar liya….

Acp: kya chahiye tumhe?

Manyu: tum logo ne… mera pura plan fail kar diya… tumhe kya lagta hai… main kuch nahi karunga… dekho kaisa main rajat ko marta hoon… jaise abhijeet ko mara tha…

Daya: aai… Abhimanyu… agar rajat ko kuch hua na… zinda… nahi rahega tu…

Manyu: starts to laugh.. kuch nahi kar paugey tum… daya… CID ko barbad kar dunga… main… tumhe baachne wala..toh ab hai nahi…

He disconnects the call….

Daya: hello.. hello…

Daya: sir.. rajat ki jaan ko khatra hai…

Acp: haan daya.. yeh aadmi pagal hai… sachin trace hua?

Sachin: nahi sir.. bahut chalak hai… yeh… alag alag location dekha raha hai…

Daya: shit.. in frustrastion… he bangs his fist on table… nahi sir… rajat ko kuch nahi honey de saktey hum… abhijeet ko hum baacha nahi paaye… lekin rajat…nahi sir…

Acp: haan daya… ab issey pakarna hi hoga… aur iske boss.. ko bhi… bahut badi galti kardi… CID se takar le kar…

Acp: daya.. ek kaam karo… inlogo ne.. jin jin jagah par blast kiye hai… aur drugs.. ke kayi zindagi barbaad ki hai… eke k information collect karo.. koi na koi toh galti zaroor ki hogi… inhone… aur.. dekho koi officer zinda baacha hai… ya kuch bhi… 24 gantey ke aandar… result mera haath main hona chahiye…

Daya: jee sir…

Daya gets all the information…

Next morning

All gathered into bureau…

Acp: daya…

Daya: sir… sab information collect karli hai…

Acp: good… bahut hushiyar ho gaye ho abhijeet ke saath reh kar… (smiling)

All laugh… but their smiles vanished... remembering abhijeet… acp change the environment… ask about the info…

Acp: daya… kya info hai..

Daya: haan.. sir.. sir.. yeh un 10 jagah ke naam hai jahan par inlogo ne… sehar barbad kiye hai… Malaysia, Paris, Newyork, Nigeria, London, Australia.. , China

Acp: daya… yeh toh 7 hai…

Daya: sir… india main bhi… 3 seher barbaad kiye hai…

Freddy: kaunse sir?

Daya: sir… Pune, Chennai aur Bangluru..

Acp: pune, chennai aur bangluru.. aur ab inka target hai Mumbai…

Daya: sir.. pata chala hai.. pune main jo officers iss par kaam kar rahe they… unmein se.. ek ki maut ho gayi.. lekin dusra… ab tak lapata hai…

Acp: aacha… kya naam hai iska…

Daya: sir.. iska naam… Inspector Vinay…

Acp: Vinay…

Daya: haan sir.. aur sir… yeh bhi pata chala hai pune team se.. ki.. vinay inke boss tak pahuch gaya tha… lekin ussey pehle uska naam bata pata… gayab ho gaya…

Acp: hmm…

Daya: haan… sir.. aur bangluru.. main.. ek officer tha… Shetty… uska bhi koi aata pata nahi….kuch hi mahiney ussey se issey force join kiye… bahut hi bahadhur… officer tha… haar kaam perfect… isliye issey mission ke liye chuna gaya…

Acp: aacha..

Daya: aur ek baat… sir.. yeh jo bhi bomb banatey… RDX ussi sehar se kharid they hai…

Acp: toh abb daya.. inhe aur RDX chahiye hoga... bomb banana ke liye… aur yeh log kharinde..

Daya: jee sir… ab ek hi tarika hai in tak pahuchne ka…

Acp smiles… toh banao plan…

**A/N: thanks to all who reviewed... but reviews are less this time... plz review guys... i will be waiting... i updated fast... so hurry up read and review... can't thank individually.. next chapter will surely reply... all... plz review... **


	8. Chapter 8

Daya explains the plan to all team…. They get to work… all are on call… roaming here and there… vishal comes to bureau… as soon as daya sees him…

Daya: vishal.. kaha tha na… mere samney maat aana…

Vishal: daya.. plz.. mujhe ek mauka doon.. aapni galti sudharne ka…

Daya: (shouts) kyu doon main mauka tumhe… aisa karne se… abhijeet wapas nahi aayega… nahi aayega…

Acp: daya.. plz… shant ho jao..

Daya: kaise shaant ho jao sir.. main.. kaise.. isne mere abhi ko dhoka diya… aur phir mujhe…

Acp: daya.. yeh waqt nahi hai… in sab baton ka.. he goes over to vishal….

Acp: vishal.. tum sach main humhari madad karna chahtey ho…

Vishal: jee.. sir..

Acp: tek hai.. toh chalo..

Daya shocked….

Daya: sir aap…

Acp: daya.. plz.. mat bulo agar… yeh humhe… Abhimanyu ke bare main batata nahi… toh… hum kabhi kuch pata nahi laga pate…

Chalo.. jao.. abb..

Daya and team leaves… with vishal…

Somewhere… in a dark room… a person is lying unconscious… his head is bleeding… his hand and legs are tied…. Person slowly opens his eyes… looks around… his head was having headache… he tried to lift his hand up to hold his head… but realized his hands are tied… behind… he struggles to open the ropes… but in vain…

Person: main yaha kaise.. aaya.. ahh.. mera sar… oh no.. kahi yeh wahi log toh nahi jinhone abhijeet sir ki jaan li… par mujhe yaha kyu laye hai…

The door opens… one person comes in….

Person: hello… Rajat.. kaise ho?

Rajat: tum.. Abhimanyu…

Manyu: hai.. main… ch ch… kaise mere jaal main fhas gaye tum..

Rajat: toh sab tumhari chal thi.. meri behen ka sahara liya mujhe pakar ne ke liya…

Manyu: kya karta… aur koi tarika tha hi nahi.. abhijeet ko bhi toh maine iss tarah nachaya tha aapni ungli par…

Rajat: (shouting) tum hotey kaun ho unhe aapni ungli par naachane wale… abhijeet sir ne jo bhi kiya… CID ke liya… desh ke liye…

Manyu slaps him…

Manyu: rajat… tum logo ne bura plan barbaad kar diya.. ab cid ki barbaadi.. hogi.. main ab Mumbai main nahi… pure india ko bomb se udauga… aur bacho ko drugs ki aise laath lagaunga ki…

Rajat: tum aisa nahi kar paogey…

Manyu: main karunga.. aur CID ka naam kharab hoga… yeh mission.. fail.. he laughs..

Rajat kicks him… and he falls down… Abhimanyu… in anger.. beats up rajat… he screams…

Manyu: abhijeet bhi aisi cheeka tha.. tum bhi marogey… puri CID team na namo nishan mita dunga main… tum kabhi boss.. tak nahi pahuch paogey… kabhi nahi…

Rajat faints….

Manyu to his gang members…. Foran RDX karido… utna jisse… 100 bomb ban sake…. Aur pehla bomb.. CID bureau main lagega… abhijeet… bahut jald… tumhara parivar aa raha hai.. tumhare pass…

3 days later…

In area.. all gunda… type people.. leave…

Sachin, pankaj, Nikhil, daya, Freddy, Shreya, Purvi were in disguise.. they were like tapoori… gunda looking… (missing my abhi here )

Sachin: sir.. aaj 3 din ho chuke hai… abhi tak koi nahi aaya…

Daya: aayega… sachin aayega… aaj nahi toh kal aayega…. They were connected to Bluetooth… all were in different places where.. illegal RDX is sold…

Some people come….

Goon 1: aaye… RDX chahiye…

Sachin: kitna..

Goon1: bahut saara chahiye…

Daya: aacha..

Daya and others… come very close to them… they were about 4-5 of them…

Goon2: kaun ho tum log?

Daya: tere baap…

Daya holds goon2 and slaps… him.. others try to run… but… CID team catches them….

Daya: bata… kaha hai rajat? Aur Abhimanyu? Bata?

Goon1: saab… saab batata hoon… (crying).. goa ki taraf jo rasta jaata hai… sunsan ilaka… waha jungle mein…

Daya: aacha… ab tu lekar jayega humhe waha…. Tum RDX karidney aaye they na… kareedo…

After 5 hours

Abhimanyu adda

Rajat regains his senses… he sees his pain has gone.. as someone.. has cleaned his wound…

Rajat: yeh kisne kiya… kaun hai jo meri madad kar raha hai… mujhe baar baar bacha raha hai….

He remembers…

_**While in the airport**_

_**Rajat took his boarding pass.. he recieves.. the call…**_

_**Rajat: hello.. haan.. kya.. lekin.. aisa.. kaise.. lekin uska toh accident hua tha na.. tek hai… wahi rukna main aa raha hoon…. Aur jab tak main na aao.. uska khayal rakhiye ga…. Ji shukriya…**_

Rajat: jo koi bhi hai… aacha insan hai… lekin yaha gang.. mein kaun hai

The goons.. whom he sent to buy RDX arrives…

Manyu: aa gaye tum.. RDX kaha hai…

Goon 1: boss…

Manyu looks at his face… which is red…

Manyu: aur tumhe yeh kya hua? Kisne kiya?

A voice from behind is heard….

Person: maine kiya…

Abhimanyu shocked…. To see whole cid team standing there… including salukhe, vishal and tarika

**Flashback**

**Acp on call with daya…**

**Acp: aacha.. tek hai.. main aata hoon…**

**Salukhe and tarika were also present…**

**Salukhe: boss… kya hua?**

**Acp: Abhimanyu ka pata chal gaya…**

**Tarika: sir.. main bhi aaungi**

**Acp: tarika tum…**

**Tarika: sir plz.. usne mere abhi ki.. main aapni aakho se.. ussey..**

**Acp: tek hai.. chalo…**

Present

Abhimanyu: CID

Acp: tumhe kya laga.. tum itni aasani se bach jaogey…

Abhimanyu: (laughs) tum ho 12… aur hum 50 se bhi jyada…

Acp: in sab ke liye… akela daya hi kafi hai…

Abhimanyu looks… at vishal

Abhimanyu: arrey vishal… tum.. main tumhe thanks… kehna chahta hoon… tumne… meri madad ki… 20 saal pehle agar.. tum meri madad nahi kartey abhijeet.. ki techniques ka mujhe pata hi nahi chalta… aur main blasts nahi kar pata… thank you so much…

Vishal: main koshta hun uss din ko jis din maine tumhari madad ki… aur ek aache dost ko dokha diya….

Daya was boiling in anger…

All men gathered around cid.. team…. cid team look at each other… and fight starts… within 10 minutes… all are down…

Abhimanyu: daya.. (shouted)

Daya: chilao maat… Abhimanyu… dekho… gaye sab…. Ab tumhari bari…

Daya moves towards Abhimanyu…

Abhimanyu: daya.. aagey maat baro… maat bhulo… rajat abhi bhi mere kabje main hai…

Daya moves even close to him… daya was looking at him firing eyes… he slaps him… few times…

Daya: (shouting) kyu mara mere abhi ko? Kyu mara? Haan… kya galti thi uski.. bolo…

**I know short tha… actually maine isko 2000 words ka likha tha… par reviews were very less.. so cut down the chapter…. Plz review… just 18 reviews… not good… previously it was 30…. Plz review…. Hum aapke liye… itna bada chapter likh saktey hai.. aap 2-3 shabd ka review nahi kar saktey….. plz… review.. guys…. Don't let other suffer… plz review… thanks to all who reviewed… I posted this for all people… who wanted update.. fast… **

**Thanks to all my friends… guests, artanish, priya, Aditya, krittika, luvabhi, rukmani, Shrestha, megha, srijoni, sweetpari, jyoti, siya, tasha, nitu, shilpa love u all…. **


	9. Chapter 9

Abhimanyu fights back….

Daya: bol kaha hai Rajat?

Manyu: haha… ab tak toh mar gaya hoga…

Person: galat faimi hai tumhe… Abhimanyu…

Daya and others turn… they see rajat standing behind his head… has injury… his hand was also bleeding…. Abhimanyu looks at him shockingly..

Abhimanyu: tum.. zinda kaise ho saktey ho? Maine toh…

Rajat: kya hua? Tumhare saare plans fail… jo ho rahe hai… (smiling)

Abhimanyu: nahi… tab nahi toh abb marogey tum…(shouting) he takes his gun… and points towards… rajat… before he could shot.. daya… holds his hand… and gets even more angry.. daya.. gives him a punch on his face, stomach…

Daya: bas.. ab bahut hua.. tumhara… he beats him…

Acp: Daya ruko..

Daya: nahi.. sir.. mere abhi ki jaan li usne.. uska jeena muskil kar diya… tumhare karan pareshan rehta tha…

Abhimanyu had.. no strength to fight with him.. daya takes his gun and points at Abhimanyu….

Acp: nahi daya.. kanoon ko aapne haath main maat lo…

Daya: nahi sir… baat mere abhi ki nahi hai… baat desh ki hai… aisi gandagi toh saaf kar deni chahiye…

Acp: daya.. nahi.. tum kyu aapne haath gande kar rahe ho..

Daya: sir… isne mujhse mere abhi ko china hai… rajat ko marne ki koshish ki… Mumbai ko bomb se udane ka socha… issey marna hi hoga…

Rajat: sir plz… aisa maat kijiye…

Abhimanyu got chance to snatch…. Gun from daya hand… he points… gun towards him….

Abhimanyu: bye… daya… marne ke liye tayyar ho jao…

Acp: nahi.. Abhimanyu…

He puts his hand on trigger…. Someone… kicks his hand.. gun falls….

Rajat smiles: kya sahi time pe entry li hai… all look at him… and back to person…. One word.. was reapeted…

**Abhi…**

**Abhijeet..**

**Abhijeet sir…**

**Abhijeet beta…**

Abhijeet: daya ko marne ka tumne socha bhi kaise?

Tears rolled down from each and every person... except Rajat…

Rajat: sir.. aapne.. bilkul correct time par entry maari…

Acp: rajat.. tumhe pata tha abhijeet jinda hai…

Rajat: sir.. mujhe bhi aaj hi pata chala….

Abhimanyu: tum.. zinda kaise ho sakte ho?

Abhijeet: tumhe kya laga… khel khelna tumhe hi aata hai… maine bhi… ek khel khela…. Tum tak pahuchne ke liye… abhijeet ko marna pada…

Daya grabs him by collar… slaps him hard….

Bas Abhimanyu.. bahut hua… nikhil le kar jao issey…. Nikhil was taking Abhimanyu… daya was standing in front of abhi… staring at it…. Abhijeet too… looking at him…. Someone fires… person pushes the person whom it aimed at… before the person could fire again.. someone took… sachin's gun and shot him.. in heart… all were shocked….. others looked… what just happened….

Acp: Nikhil.. jaldi gadi lao….

Rajat and sachin… carry the person… his friend… who was.. looking on the.. floor… has not moved…

Acp: chalo… Acp pulls him… within 20 minutes they reach hospital….. the person on stretcher was breathing heavy… all were having… tears looking at him…

Purvi: sir.. kuch nahi hoga.. aapko.. hum hai…

The person is taken into operation theatre… all watch him till operation theatre door closes…. Freddy as usual… goes to statue of god… and prays… for fast recovery… crying… too… two people.. were just sitting… no movement…

Salukhe was consilling his buddy..

Salukhe: boss… sab tek ho jayega.. kuch nahi hoga.. ussey…

Acp: main bhi yahi umeed karta hun.. salukhe… dekh ussey… points towards the person… kaise.. ho gaya hai.. ussey… tek hona hi padega….

After 3 hours… doctors come out….

Rajat: doctor… kaise hai sir…

Doctor: sir.. operation is successful.. magar…

Acp: magar kya doctor?

Doctor: goli bilkul heart ke pass lagi hai… aur.. khoon bhi kaafi baha hai… he is still critical… agar.. 8 gante ka andar…. Hosh nahi aaya toh… kuch bhi ho sakta…

All were shocked… person got up.. he came and grabs the doctor…

Person: kya laha aapne.. aap ab kuch nahi kar sakte… doctor ka kaam hai… patient ko bachana.. nahi.. w..oh nahi ja sakta iss tarah…

He goes to ICU…. The person was lying.. on bed… oxygen attached… to his face… life equipment… were attached to him… the person… sat beside… him holding his hand…

Person: kya bigara hai maine tumhara.. jo mujhe itni taklif detey ho? Haan… tum mujhe pyaar hi nahi karte.. haina… nahi karte ho na.. bolo… main janta hun tum mujhe sun rahe ho… toh ab chup chap utho… samje.. warna main tumse.. kabhi baat nahi karunga…. Samjhe.. tears rolled down… from his eyes…. Chalo utho… dekho abhi humhe… ek saath shaadi karni hai… tumhare chakkar main maine bhi abhi tak shaadi nahi ki… chalo.. utho jaldi…

Others come in….

Acp puts his hand on his shoulder… the person turns… and hugs him…

Person: sir.. dekhiye issey… kitna sata raha hai mujhe… uth nahi raha… hai… plz.. sir boliye na.. isse… uth jaye…

Acp: sambalo… khud ko...

Person: plz… uth jao.. yaar… plz… doctor kehta hai kuch nahi kar sakta… tumhe.. uthna hoga…. Mere liye… hum sabke liye… uthna hoga… yaar… uthna.. hoga…. Plz uth jao..

**A/n: plz read and review… I know it is short… but my sister had written… this much only… and I don't know.. I am also confused… who is who? Who shot who? So will the bed person will survive? **

Shrestha- thank you…

Artanish- hmm… pata nahi… kisne bara rajat ka ghaw… jab meri behen aayegi… ussi se puchna…

Navvulu- thank you… kya kare… di kehti hai… jab tak blackmail na karo… review aatey hi nahi…

Priya- thanks… aap ab meri di se hi puchna.. kisne rajat ki madad ki…

Kitty-thanks…

Jyoti- thanks…

Lavii-thanks…

Rukmani- thanks…

Aditya- jab di aayegi… unse hi puchna.. kaun help kar raha hai…

Ahel-thanks..

Tasha- thanks…

Shilpa- thank you…

Crazyforpurvi- thank you…

Khushi- thanks… my di also love u…

Siya- thank you…

Nitu- thank you…

Kirti- thank you..

To all guests- thank you…

**And more note from Palak…**

**There is only 3 chapters left to this story… so she want silent readers to review to… plz… it is… her request to all… and she said… she need… at least… 30 reviews to this…. Plz review.. don't make her sad… she is already suffering… and if there is any message.. you can give to me… I will read to her…. When I go and meet her…. My name is Kavel… and last BELATED HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY… **** actually she will read herself… at hospital also she is on the phone.. all because of.. wifi in hospital.. ya it is Malaysia… everything is available here… and she scolded me… for telling you all about her heath… after reading all your reviews to wapas pana… **

**Meri pyaari behen.. kitna pyaar karti aap sabse… main kitna bhi usko.. maaru.. kuch nhi.. kehti… sorry.. my hindi is little bad… I am just 11 years old… plz.. review.. people… story is going to end… soon… **

**Bye **

**Take care..**

**Next update will be after my sister returns… which will be on Friday… so make her happy… give lots of reviews… plz.. na… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all… I am back…. Thanks a lot for all your wishes… guys… love u all…**

Person: abhi.. bahut hua tumhara kitna sataogey mujhe.. itne din mujhse dhur reh kar maan nahi bhara tumhara… haan… jo phir ja rahe ho…sir.. aap bhi issey baat maat kijiyega.. bahut bura hai…

Daya gets up.. goes to tarika… who was… standing there like a statue… he pulls her…

Daya: tarika… tum bolo issey uth jaye… bolo na…. tears rolled down… from her eyes… tarika… tum.. bolo na issey…

Salukhe: daya sambalo khud ko… plz..

Daya: sir.. aap… issey danadhtiye… he agains looks at abhijeet… boss… mujhe pata hai.. tum mujhe sun rahe ho… dekho agar tum uthne nahi na.. toh main tumse.. kabhi baat nahi karunga…. Nahi karunga… aaj phir tumne mujhe bachaya.. kyu kartey ho aisa…

_He rememebers…_

_Daya and abhijeet look at each other… Abhimanyu takes gun from Nikhil and aims at… daya… before he could fire… abhijeet sees this and pushes… daya… bullet hits his heart… he was again… going to shot daya… but vishal took sachin gun and shot him…. He died…. On spot… _

Daya: kitni baar… mere liye.. aapni jaan khatre mein dalogey… kabhi socha hai.. tumne agar tumhe kuch ho jayega toh main kaise rahunga… boss… maine bahut muskil se aapne aap ko sambala hai… plz.. mujhe ab girne maat do… agar iss baar main gir gaya toh kabhi uth nahi paunga… kabhi nahi…. Main tumse.. naraz nahi hu… plz.. aa ja.. wapas… aa ja…

He holds his hand… and cries… freddy sees… movement in abhijeet's fingers…

Freddy: sir.. abhijeet sir ki ungliya.. hil rahi hai…

Daya looks… and yes… his buddy… had listened to him…

Daya: (shouts) doctor…

Doctor comes in… daya moves aside… they check his pulse… and all…

Doctor: bahi yeh toh kamal ho gaya… humne socha nahi tha… ki hum inhe baacha paengey.. par aap sabki dua kaam kar gayi.. jaldi inhe hosh aa jayega…

Daya: sir.. maine bola tha na.. kuch nahi hoga abhi ko….

All were happy… their abhi sir is back… all were waiting impatiently… when Abhi will open his eyes… after 3 hours of wait.. abhijeet gained his senses… his slowly opened his eyes… vision was blury… but after two times… images were crystal clear…

Abhijeet smiled weakly.. looking at his team after a long time…

Acp: abhijeet… tumne toh humhe dara hi diya tha…

Abhijeet smiles… a little.. m..ain tek hu sir…

Salukhe: boss.. abhi issey aaram karne do… ab toh aana jana laga rahega….

Acp: haan sahi keh raha hai… tu.. aacha hum chaltey hai… daya tum yahi ruko abhijeet ke pass…

Daya: jee sir…

All leave… now Abhijeet need rest… there was silence in the room… daya had not asked abhijeet anything… even though he had many questions…. Daya used to give him medicines… without uttering a word… abhijeet was getting scared at daya's behavior… one week later…. Team came to meet him….

All: good evening sir…

Abhijeet: aap sab..

Freddy: sir aap kaise hai…

Abhijeet: main bilkul tek hu…

Acp: haan… phir yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet: sir.. main toh yaha se jaana chahta hun par doctor jaane hi nahi deta….

Freddy: sir aapne humne bahut rulaya hai.. w..oh laash.. aapki.. daya sir.. toh tuth hi gaye they… aapne aisa kyu kiya sir… jaante hai humhari kya halat ho gayi thi.. sab jaise hasna hi bul gaye… aapko yaad.. kar…

Abhijeet: freddy asli mujrim tak pahuchna.. tha…

Rajat: sir.. par yeh sab hua kaise?

Abhijeet: rajat… iss sab ki shuruwat hui.. mere ghari ki bhayanak maut ke baad… maine soch liya.. main sabko khatam karke rahunga… mujhe pata nahi tha.. ki Abhimanyu.. jiske karan mujhe.. w..oh itna bada.. gunegar ban jaayega… usne mujhe dhamki di… agar main abhi iss case se nahi hatta.. toh puri CID team ko… khatam kar dega… mere paas rasta nahi tha… uski baat mane ke sewa… phir maine plan banaya aur.. inspector vinay.. ne meri madad ki…

All were shocked..

Acp: ek minute.. vinay..jo pune mein…

Abhijeet: haan sir wahi.. maine kisi bhi tarha ussey dund liya… vinay… ko boss ke baare main pata tha.. lekin kisiko bata nahi sakta tha.. kyuki uski wife aur beta… unlogo ke pass they.. lekin.. un logo ne unhe marr diya… isliye vinay ne meri madad ki…

Rajat: sir.. w..oh lash kiski thi…

Abhijeet: vinay ki… usne mujhe kaha.. ki.. ab uski zindagi uske pass nahi hai.. toh..

Tarika: par records change kaise hue…

Abhijeet: tarika.. jab lab ka computer kharab hua tha.. toh engineer tek karne jo aaya tha… w..oh vinay tha.. usne.. aapne fingerprints and… blood samples… badal diye… mere kehne par… Abhimanyu mujhe marna chahta tha… islye.. mera accident karwaya.. lekin ussey nahi pata tha.. plan… uska nahi mera.. chal raha hai… vinay ne khushi khushi aapni jaan dedi… phir main… waha gus gaya… aur.. Nikhil ko maine hi waha se… nikala tha… yaha tak maine hi flight number… likha tha… taki rajat.. ko baacha sake aap sab… yaha tak w..oh phone bhi maine hi kiya tha rajat ko….

Rajat: sir.. aapne meri jaan bachayi..

Abhijeet: rajat.. mera farz tha.. aur mujhe yeh bhi pata chal gaya… boss kaun hai…

Acp: kaun hai… abhijeet?

Abhijeet: sir aap yakin nahi karengey… boss koi aur nahi Shetty hai..

Acp and daya shocked…

Abhijeet: yes sir… uska police force main aana natak tha… sab…. Kuch… usne sabko dhoke mein rakha… desh dhrohi hai Shetty….

Acp: my god… issey pakarna hoga….

Abhijeet: jee sir… Shetty… pearl internation hotel main… chupa hua hai…

Acp: ab toh ussey… pakar hi lengey…. Sachin, rajat… jao… chuhe ko lekar aao… aur dalo pinjare main…

Abhijeet: rajat… sachin.. w..oh waha bes badal ke reh raha hai… tum ussey pehchan nahi paaogey… uske.. haath main ek anguthi hai… diamond ki.. jo kabhi utharta nahi hai…. Aur ha… w..oh haath jala hua bhi hai..

Rajat: jee sir…

Rajat, sachin, Nikhil leave…

Acp: abhijeet.. tum humhe aapne plan ke baare main bata diya karo..

Abhijeet: sir.. main nahi bata sakta tha.. Abhimanyu mujhpar nazar rakhe hui tha…. aur main kisi ko khatre main nahi dalna chahta tha… yeh mission… mera tha….

Daya: sir… kisine kaha tha… tera mera kuch hota nahi… jo bhi karna hai mil baat kar karengey….

Abhijeet understood what he meant…

Daya: main doctor se milkar aata hun…

Daya leaves…. Abhijeet looked sad….

Acp: kya baat hai abhijeet…

Abhijeet: sir.. daya.. mujhse bahut jyada.. naraz hai… jabse mila hai baat nahi kar raha hai…

Acp: huh.. daya bhi na.. pehle toh tumhe hosh main lana ke liye… pura takat laga di… kuch toh emotional hua humhe bhi emotional kar diya… aur aab… bhai yeh tum dono ka mamla hai main kuch nahi kar sakta… aur galti tumhari hai… tumne bhi toh…

Abhijeet: sir.. aap humesha daya ka saath detey hai…

Acp: arrey.. main kisi ka saath nahi de raha hu…

Purvi: sir.. aap chinta maat kijiya.. hum unhe mana lenegey.. aapse jyada dher naraz todhi na rahengey… daya sir…

Salukhe: waise sahi bhi hai.. naraz hona chahiye.. tumne ussey kitna rulaya aur meri baachi ko bhi… looking at tarika….

Abhijeet: sorry bola na…

Purvi: nahi sir sorry se kuch nahi hoga…

Abhijeet: toh kya karna padega mujhe…

Purvi: promise… ki aagaey se aap koi bhi aisi harkat nahi karengey… jissey aapko khatra ho… aap humse kuch nahi chupayengey.. aapne humse yeh bhi chupaya ki vishal ko aap 20 saalo se jantey hai…

Abhijeet: tumko.. kaise pata..

Acp: abhijeet.. w..oh.. vishal ki madad se humhe Abhimanyu ke bare main pata chala.. he tells him everything…

Abhijeet: hmm.. pehle dhoka detey hai… phir aache bane ka natak kartey hai… taki phirse.. dukh de sake…

Acp: nahi abhijeet… vishal ko aapni galti ka ehsas hai… isliye toh usne humhari madad ki yaha tak Abhimanyu ko marr diya… kardo maaf ussey… waise bhi daya.. ne ussey bahut kuch keh diya….

Abhijeet: sir.. ma..in

Whereas daya comes back…

Daya to Acp: sir.. doctor ne kaha hai… abhijeet ko ghar le ja saktey hai…

Freddy: sir.. yeh toh aachi baat hai…

Daya: haan aur saath saath yeh bhi kaha hai ki aapne dhyan rakhe… dawai time par le… aur jyada… aaram kare… naki.. hero banta phire… 2 haftey tak… bed se na uthrne ko bhi kaha hai… doctor ne…

Abhijeet: sir.. yeh sab doctor ne kaha hai… ya.. isne hi…

Daya: sir.. keh dijiye aapne ladle se… daya kabhi kuch nahi chupata…. Aapne dost se… lekin… uske dost uske liye maniye nahi rakhta isliye.. kuch batana jaruri nahi samjta…

Abhijeet: sir.. aap bhi keh dijiye… nahi bataya… kyuki.. kisi ke liye koi musibat nahi khadi karna chahta tha…

Both were… not looking at each other…

Daya: sir… keh dijiye… sath sath.. musibat ka samna karne ki kasam kayi thi…

Abhijeet: sir.. aap bhi keh dijiye…

Acp: arrey… abhijeet daya.. main tab kuch kahunga… jab tum dono bolne dogey… (irritated now)..

Daya: sir.. main gadi nikalne ja raha hun.. aap lekar aa jayega.. issey… he left…

Abhijeet: dekha sir.. seedhe muh baat tak nahi ki…

Purvi: sir aap udas maat huiye.. daya sir.. aapse jyada dher naraz nahi reh saktey… dekhna… ghar jaate hi kaise aapko aapne gale se laga legey….

Acp phone rings… it is rajat…

Acp: haan rajat… that's great…. Haan… hum.. aatey hai… he keeps the phone… then turns to abhijeet…

Acp: Mubarak ho abhijeet… tumhara mission kammiyab…. Rajat and sachin ne ussey pakar liye hai… aur local police ki madad se… uske sabhi aadmiyoh ko bhi….

Abhijeet smiles….

Abhijeet: yeh bahut aachi baat hai sir…

Freddy: sir.. party toh banti hai…

Acp: looks at him.. freddy head down…

Acp: haan party toh banti hai… double khushi.. abhijeet wapas jo aaya hai…

Purvi: haan.. aur party ka pura kharcha abhijeet sir.. karengey…

Abhijeet shocked…

Abhijeet: purvi.. main kyu?

Salukhe: haan sahi hai.. yahi saza hai tumhari..

Abhijeet: tek hai… bhai.. jaise aap logo ki marzi..

Nikhil: par daya sir…

Abhijeet: ussey main mana lunga… tum bas tayari karo…

Purvi: tek hai…

All smile.. but their.. smile vanished.. as one person entered in…

Acp: oh.. yeh kaha se tapak pada…

Person: kaise ho abhijeet…

Abhijeet: jinda hun sir… aapne toh puri tayhari kar li thi…mujhe upar pahuchane ki…

Dcp: off.. abhijeet… well.. Congratulation.. tumhara dangerous mission.. successful ho gaya…

Abhijeet pov: abhi kaha pura hua.. daya ko manana.. dangerous mission se kam nahi hai…

Dcp: mujhe toh laga.. ki.. tum..

Abhijeet: haan aapko toh khushi hi hoti…

Dcp: tum.. kher chodo… yeh lo… sambalo inhe…

He gives him few things…

Dcp: mujh mein himmat nahi thi.. sabko yeh deh saku…

Abhijeet: sir.. aap bhi kamal hai… nahi de saktey they toh sambale kyu hai ab tak…

Dcp: kyuki mujhe pura yakin tha.. ki tum mission ko adhora kare begar.. nahi jaaogey...

He starts to leave…

Abhijeet: thank you sir…

Dcp: you are not welcome…

He leaves…

Acp: abhijeet.. kya hai ismein…

Abhijeet: kuch khas nahi hai sir… baad main bataunga…

Acp: aacha ready ho jao… daya wait kar raha hai…

Abhijeet gets ready… after some formalities… he moves out of hospital… sees daya in car… waiting..

Abhijeet pov: toh tum mujhe ignore kar rahe ho.. tek hai.. baacho.. ab dekho main kya karta hun..

He sits behind… and tells… Nikhil to sit in front… daya looks through mirror.. once… and said nothing… he drives… back… he drops… all to their.. places… and then to duo's home… in whole journey… no one said… a word… like toofan ke aanse se pehle santi…

**So kya hoga? Abhijeet daya ko mana paayega? Kya party hogi? next chapter is the last chapter of this story… plz review… I will not post next chapter till I get many reviews… silent readers better review…. **

**IN total there were 5789 views but only 260 reviews.. plz.. silent readers review… I am really not going to post last chapter of this story… till I get enough reviews… even I also don't want to expand it further… **

Artanish- thanks a lot….

Kirti- thanks… yaar.. main ab pehle se aachi hu… aur correct time par medicines le rahi hu…

Rukamni- thanks… a lot… love u

Guest- thanks…

Priya- thank you…

Loveabhi- thanks…

Ahel- thanks…

Shilpam- aap jyada.. meri bhai ki taraf dari maat karo…

Guest- thanks…

Aditya- thanks… I already told my brother u are a girl

Tasha- thanks…

Nvvulu- thanks… a lot… you all are my friend… and I did not wanted… my friends to get sad about me… that's why I hide.. anyways… thanks a lot…. U all are my family… love u

Kitty- thanks…

Shrestha- thanks… a lot…

Lavii-thanks…

Rai- thanks…

Khushi- thanks… a lot yaar.. love u..

Pari- thanks…

Urooj- thanks…

Jyoti- thanks….

Nishi- thanks…

Guests- thanks…

MAD- thanks…

Nitu- dekho sabne mujhe bahut dhantiya… thanks… a lot…

Shilpa- thanks…

R and r- thanks… a lot…

**So silent readers if u want last chapter must review….**

**Bye **


	11. Chapter 11

Daya stopped the car in front of house.. abhijeet got out.. closed the door… daya went to park the car… abhijeet was waiting for daya…. But what shocked him was daya after parking the car… went straight to house…

Abhijeet pov: oh.. bhai saab bahut gusse main hai… abhijeet starts steeping towards the entrance… with small and weak steps… having many questions in his mind…

He opens the door… and entered…

While scanning the hall… his eye stucks at one place.. on sofa.. daya relaxing and changing channels of tv… in low tone he wishpered…

Abhijeet: abhijeet tut oh gaya… bahut gusse main hai… mera gussa.. bechare tv par nikal raha hai… lagta hai bahut mehnat karni padegi.. daya ko manane ki….

Moved slowly towards the sofa… but stopped….

Daya: khabar dar joh ek kadam bhi aagey badaya…

Abhijeet: daya… (in pleading tone) wo mai… daya meri.. baat sunlo ek baar…

Daya: kya sunnu abhijeet… tum ab emotional drama mat karn mujhe manane ka… kyuki iss baar main tumhe.. maaf nahi karunga… (cold tone)

Abhijeet: daya.. ek baar sun na.. maine jo kiya tum sabke bhale ke liye kiya…

Daya: bhala.. mujhe rula kar… tumhe lagta hai tumne bhalayi ki hai… haan… kisi ko kuch nahi batatey ho.. kitni baar maine tumse puchne ki koshish ki lekin tum.. har baar baat ko tal detey they…. Sahi waqt aane par bataunga… aa gaya tumhara so called sahi waqt…. Bahut shoq hai tumhe… bahadur banne ka… haan.. dabgerous mission par akele hi chad pade… dost.. ka wada bhul gaye.. ek baat bhi tumne mujhe batana zaruri nahi samja….

Abhijeet: daya.. sorry.. yaar…

Daya: sorry.. kehne se kuch nahi hoga abhijeet… kuch nahi hoga…. Ab mujhe iss bare main baat nahi karni hai… tumhara room jaise chod kar gaye they waisa hi hai… aaram karlo aur haan… medicines le lena…

Daya then put the movie… abhijeet was hurt…. He went to his room.. as now this is not the right time to talk… he will not listen to him.. daya too switched off the television… went to sleep in his room… both of them couldn't sleep…

Next Morning

Abhijeet got up… he made breakfast.. for himself and daya… he was waiting for daya to come… but he had not turned up… so he decides to go to his room….. daya is not there…

Abhijeet: daya.. kahi.. bureau toh nahi chala gaya.. par.. mujhe akela chod kar… he notices a note…he reads it…

Abhijeet.. mujhe zaruri kaam hai isliye jaldi ja raha hu.. tum aapna dhyan rakhna…. Daya…

Abhijeet: bina bataye chala gaya.. iss baar toh bahut mehnat karni padegi saab ko manae ke liye…

Abhijeet phone buzzed… a message displayed…

Shyam ko… 7 baje… blue diamond hotel pahuch jaayiega…purvi..

Abhijeet: oh toh aaj party hai… lekin daya toh mana hi nahi.. koi nahi… khane ke naam par maan jaayega… shyam ko ghar aayega…

Day passed… abhijeet slept for 3 hours… after waking up… got ready… he checked his phone with a message…

Nikhil tumhe lene aa raha hai.. main direct hotel pahuch jaaunga…

Abhijeet: huh… subah se ek baar bhi haal chaal nahi pucha… koi baat nahi mera naam bhi abhijeet hai… itni asani se haar nahi manuga…

Next 15 minutes.. Nikhil comes… abhijeet goes with him..

Nikhil: sir aap bahut udhas lag rahe hai..

Abhijeet: haan Nikhil daya mujhe ab tak naraz hai…

Nikhil: sir.. koi baat nahi… maan jaayegey…

Abhijeet: main bhi yahi chata hun.. uski yeh ruthi bardasht nahi hoti mujhse…

They reach… at the venue…

Abhijeet enters in… all welcome him… the hotel was decorated…. With CONGRARULATIONS and WELCOME… lighting… etc..

Purvi: sir.. kaisa hai..

Abhijeet: bahut aacha hai purvi…

Freddy: sir.. hum sab aaj bahut khush hai… aapki zinda dekh kar…

Abhijeet: aur main tum logo ko dekh kar…

Pankaj: sir.. aab toh khana.. khatey hai.. main bahut bhuka hoon..

All laugh at this comment…

Daya was standing their quietly… they sat.. on chairs and order dinner… abhijeet was looking at daya who was completely ignoring him…

Salukhe: bahi aaj toh jo maan karega wahi khaayegey.. paise toh abhijeet dega… kyu abhijeet

Abhijeet smiling: haan haan…

Murmuring now: gaya aaj tera batwa khali honey wala hai.. abhijeet…

Rajat sitting beside him…

Rajat: kuch kaha aapne sir..

Abhijeet: nahi kuch nahi….

They eat.. their dinner.. after dinner… Acp talks..

Acp: abhijeet.. tumhe kuch dena hai..

Abhijeet: kya sir..

Acp: yeh tumhara… naya batch… purana toh tumne jala diya… aab sambalo aapni amanat..

Abhijeet looks at it…

Abhijeet: thank you sir….

Pankaj: sir khana toh hogaya… todha dance vance ho jaye…

Abhijeet signals him to be quiet… Acp and salukhe look at each other…

Acp: salukhe chal tujhe kuch kaam tha na…

Salukhe: nahi toh boss… mujhe..

Acp: SALUKHE.. chal.. aur tum log aaram se aana..

Acp pulls salukhe..

Abhijeet hits pankaj…

Abhijeet: pankaj kya zarurat thi.. doon ravan ke samne dance wali baat karne ki..

Tarika: tumne… salukhe sir ko ravan kaha.. raising her eyebrow… abhi bata kar aati hu… she starts to call him.. abhijeet holds her…

Abhijeet: nahi nahi.. tarika ji.. aapn toh marwayiegi.. itni muskil se.. toh.. dono gaye hai.. wapas aa gaye toh meri khaat khadi ho jaayegi..

All burst out in laughter…

Freddy: sir aab toh dance karkey hai…

Daya: haan kyu nahi.. chalo…

Abhijeet gets happy… all are dancing on song… except abhijeet… he is looking at daya.. who is having fake smile on his face…

Abhijeet pov: main janta hu tum abh bhi mujhse naraz ho…. Tum bas sabke samne.. lekin koi nahi main bhi tumhe mana kar rahunga….

Purvi and Shreya pulls him on dance floor…

Purvi: sir.. aap kya waha.. akele baithe hai.. chaliye kariye dance….

Shreya looks at tarika: aap akele nahi karna chahtey toh Tarika ji ko.. bulao..

Tarika gives her dekh lungi look…

Abhijeet: nahi nahi.. rajat.. chalo dance karke hai…

Tarika pov: huh.. kitna darpok hai… hmm.. lagta hai iske aur daya ke beech problem solve nahi hui…

After 1 hour hour of dancing all were tired.. their energy.. went down…all relax themselves on chair..

Sachin: sir aaj toh mazaa hi aa gaya.. thank you purvi..

Purvi: thank you mujhe nahi abhijeet sir ko kaho..

Abhijeet: mujhe kyu?

Purvi: sir agar aap saara kharcha nahi uthathey yoh aisi party kabhi hoi nahi sakti thi…

Abhijeet: aacha.. ek din dekh tere paiso se.. saari shopping karunga..

Purvi: haan sir.. dekhengey…

Abhijeet: waise yeh sab kharcha?

Purvi: sir… lighting 10,000.. flowers 5,000 aur baki decoration… 5,000 aur yeh DJ and dinner.. 15,000 hazar total hota hai…

Nikhil: 30000 hazar…

Abhijeet: oh aacha.. and what he said… his eyes open wide… kya? 30000 almost shouting… itna kharcha karne ki kya zarurat thi?

Purvi: sir.. jyada kaha hai.. todha sa hi hai…

Abhijeet: purvi.. tumne toh mera bura bank account khali karwa diya… ab.. daya kaise kharch karega?

Daya: (smiling) purvi.. abhijeet ko paise pay karne hi nahi hai… isliye bahane bana raha hai… aur waise bhi mujhe koi shauk nahi hai.. tumhare paise kharch karne ka…

Abhijeet: nahi main koi bahana nahi bana raha hu… aacha ab toh paise pay karke hi baithu ga… abhijeet goes to manager and pays him…

Tarika pov: uff.. indono ki ladai.. I hope ki sab tek ho jaye…

After all.. the drama… all go back to their respective home… daya, abhijeet, tarika, Nikhil, pankaj in one car… daya is driving… daya first drops… Nikhil, then pankaj…

Abhijeet: tarika ji.. aap mujhse naraz hai..

Tarika: naraz thi par ab nahi hu… tum wapas aa gaye yahi bahut hai mere liye… waise tumne mujhe rulaya bahut hai… iski saza tumhe zaroor milegi… par abhi nahi… baad mein..

Abhijeet pov: yaar.. pehle daya.. ab tarikaji bhi.. abhijeet tut oh fhas gaya…

Tarika house arrives…

Tarika: aacha bye…

Abhijeet: bye.. (smiling)

Daya: bye tarika…

Daya then drives the car… fast…

Abhijeet: daya kya kar rahe ho? Gadi dhere chalao….

Daya: abhijeet.. kyu darr gaye… bahut shauk hai na tumhe khatra uthane ka… main bhi uth ta hun…

Abhijeet: (scolding) daya.. yeh kya pagalpan hai… plz dhere chalo… gadi…

Daya: pagalpan nahi hai abhijeet… tumhara gussa main gadi par nikal raha hu… tumhe toh daanth nahi sakta.. na..

Abhijeet: daya.. dekh tujhe jo kehna hai… mujhe kehle par gadi dhere chala…

Daya: kyu? Tumhe toh parwah hi nahi hai meri… agar parwah hoti toh aise… mujhe… itna.. pareshan nahi karttey… akele.. hi chal diye..

Abhijeet: daya.. dekh tujhe jo bhi kehna hai… kehle par.. pehle gadi slow kar… daya tujhe… meri kasam hai…

Daya slows down the car… finally they reach their house… daya angrily gets out… of car… and goes into house… abhijeet running behind him…

Abhijeet: daya plz.. meri baat sun…

Daya: kya sunu abhijeet… haan tumne mujse itni saari baatein chupayi… varun ke baare main… tumhara sapne ka tuthna… phir blackmailing.. mission.. sab kuch.. kyu? Tum aapna dard nahi baat tein mere saath… kyu sab aapne dil main chupa kar rakhtey ho.. haan.. kabhi socha hai inn sab se… tumhe hi nahi mujhe bhi taklif hoti hai… his voice.. pain was clearly shown in his words…

Abhijeet: daya… plz.. m..ain mujhe mein himaat nahi thi.. ki main.. tumhe.. sab bata saku.. main..

Daya: abhijeet.. dost hai tum.. dosti se badhkar hai humhara rishta… ek baar mujhe khabar kardetey ki tum zinda ho.. sahi salamat ho.. nahi tumne zaruri nahi samza…

Abhijeet (angrily): kya karta… tumhe bata kar.. w..oh log alert ho jaate… aur.. tumhe.. kya lagta hai.. main tumhe nahi batana chata tha.. chahta tha.. par nahi bataya paya…

Daya: toh kyu nahi bata.. abhi…haan.. kyu? Aur main tumse baat kyu kar raha hu.. tum.. phirse aisa hi karogey… phir sorry bol kar… jao.. ek aur baar chale jao… dangerous mission par… ek baar.. aapne daya ko bataya hota.. milkar.. hum.. koi haal nikaltey par.. tum..

Abhijeet: daya.. plz.. aisa maat keh.. maine kuch bhi jaan puch kar nahi kiya….

Daya: abhijeet.. mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai.. plz jao yaha se… tumne mera bahut dil dukhaya.. hai tumne toh mujhe paraya hi kar diya.. he leaves saying this.. to his room…

Abhijeet having tears… daya.. tumne aisa kaise soch liya.. ki maine tumhe paraya.. nahi yaar tere siwa mera kaun hai… main tumhe mana kar hi rahunga.. kuch bhi ho jaaye.. sorry yaar.. tujhe bahut bura laga.. lekin kal ek nayi subah hogi… dekh main sab tek kar dunga…. Kal tujhe mana kar hi rahunga.. iske liye mujhe kuch bhi karna pade toh karunga….

Abhijeet to goes to his room… both of them lay on bed but cannot sleep…

Daya pov: huh… ab pata chalega saab ko… kal subah dekho kaise mujhe manata hai… par main bhi mane wala nahi hu.. iss baar itni asani se… samjta kya hai khud ko.. lekin daya.. iss baar tunhe kuch jyada hi keh diya… kal subah maafi mang lunga….

Both sleep… holding each other photo….

…**.…. THE END…**

**A/N: PLZ REVIEW… THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY.. WELL YOU ALL BE WONDERING WHY ENDING IS SO WORRIED… BECAUSE… I HAVE SOMETHING IN MIND…. I WILL NOT REVEAL NOW… WHY I MADE ENDING… LIKE THIS… SOON YOU WILL GET TO KNOW… OKAY NOW I JUST WANT YOU TO ANSWER FEW QUESTION…**

**1: did u liked this story or not?**

**2: What u want to see further in my stories?**

**3: and is there anything I need to improve?**

**4: Which Chapter u liked the most?**

**Meet you again… later.. **

**Bye…**

**Take care.. don't forget to review…. Plz guys review to last chapter… I would like to thank all my friends who have been supporting me… since.. beginning of the story.. love u all…**


End file.
